


NYADA Schwärmerei

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt glaubt, dass es keine große Sache ist, wenn er auf der Facebook-Seite von NYADA Schwärmerei eine anonyme Nachricht postet über den süßen Jungen, der gerade vor dem Haupteingang der NYADA auf seinem Hintern gelandet ist. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass Blaine im neuen Schuljahr der TA in seinem Tanzkurs sein wird und dass auch Blaine in der Vergangenheit auf NYADA Schwärmerei aktiv war.





	NYADA Schwärmerei

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NYADA Crushes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006713) by [notthetoothfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy). 



> Es wird höchste Zeit für ein neues Different Meeting. Das letzte ist schon fünf Monate her!!! An dieser Geschichte gefallen mir besonders die zahlreichen Referenzen an tatsächliche Ereignisse aus der Serie und ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass meine tolle Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wie immer zur Stelle war, um mir mit Übersetzungstipps und konstruktiver Kritik zur Seite zu stehen.
> 
> Kleine Anmerkung, bevor's losgeht... In der Geschichte ist immer wieder von einem TA die Rede (Teaching Assistant = Lehrassistent), das ist ein Student, der seinen Professor bei der Unterrichtsgestaltung unterstützt und dafür in der Regel auch bezahlt wird. Ich habe mir der Einfachheit halber erlaubt, die englische Abkürzung durchgehend beizubehalten.

 

 

 

**April 2014, Ende des vierten Semesters**

Voller Euphorie und mit dem Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges erreicht zu haben, verlässt Blaine Cassandra Julys Büro und macht mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht die Tür hinter sich zu. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass diese Gefühle Hand-in-Hand gehen mit einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit seiner Tanzlehrerin; jeder an der NYADA weiß das.

Verdammt, sogar sein Mitbewohner Sam weiß das. Zugegeben, er hatte noch nicht mal von seinem Videospiel aufgeblickt, als Blaine ihm gesagt hatte, er müsse schnell los, weil Miss July ihn in ihrem Büro sehen wolle, aber er _hatte_ ihm ein mitfühlendes "Schön, dich gekannt zu haben, Bro!" hinterhergerufen.

Aber, Junge, was hatte er für Neuigkeiten für Sam. Denn anstatt ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen, hatte Cassie ihm den freigewordenen Posten des TA angeboten.

Ja, ab dem Herbstemester (Blaines drittem Jahr an der NYADA) wäre er der TA von Cassies (er darf sie jetzt beim Vornamen nennen) Tanz 101.

Blaine dreht sich immer noch der Kopf, als er die schweren Türen am Haupteingang aufdrückt und hinaus in den Sonnenschein tritt. Das Wetter spiegelt tatsächlich seine derzeitige Stimmung wider, auch wenn er durch den starken Kontrast der dunklen Flure zum hellen Licht weiße Flecken vor seinen Augen sieht. Es reicht nicht aus, sein überschwängliches Lächeln zu dämpfen und deshalb scheint das, was er als nächstes tut, rückblickend sogar noch idiotischer.

Anstatt eine Stufe nach der anderen zu nehmen, wie ein normal funktionierendes menschliches Wesen, entschließt er sich unbewusst dazu, eine zu überspringen zugunsten eines kleinen Freudensprungs.

Wahrscheinlich hätte es annehmbar ausgesehen - wenn auch etwas idiotisch, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er ganz für sich alleine ist – hätte er nicht die nächste Stufe um Haaresbreite verfehlt und das Gleichgewicht verloren. Jedenfalls fällt er durch den mangelnden Halt rückwärts und als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen, spürt Blaine, wie sein Allerwertester auf dem harten Untergrund aufsetzt, und stöhnt schmerzerfüllt auf.

Nachdem der erste Schreck und der Schmerz abgeflaut sind und ihm klar wird, dass er gerade _laut aufgeschrien hat, während er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu Boden gegangen ist, zur Hölle auch,_ rappelt er sich vom Boden hoch. Er wischt sich die Hosenbeine und den Hintern sauber, falls die Stufen schmutzig waren – und das waren sie wahrscheinlich auch, da muss er sich gar nichts vormachen, schließlich lebt er in New York – um dann verlegen die Gegend nach neugierigen Fremden abzusuchen, die womöglich stehengeblieben sind, um ihn anzustarren. Allerdings ist er immer noch leicht von der Sonne geblendet und will seine kleine tölpelhafte Darbietung nicht noch peinlicher machen, als sie ohnehin schon ist, deshalb ignoriert er den Schmerz in seinen Oberschenkeln und geht schnell davon.

Er hofft inständig, dass niemand Bekanntes ihn dabei beobachtet hat, denn falls doch, dann wird Blaine diesem Vorfall einen Spitzenplatz auf seiner Liste der peinlichsten Momente seines Lebens einräumen. Sogar noch _vor_ dem "Kurt Hummel Fiasko von 2013", wie er es gerne nennt.

Okay, nein, wahrscheinlich nicht _so_ weit vorn. Nur wenige Vorfälle in seinem jungen Leben können als so peinlich angesehen werden wie dieses spezielle Kapitel seiner NYADA Erfahrungen. Allen voran seine zahlreichen Auftritte im Six Flags Freizeitpark, das eine Mal, als er einem peinlich berührten Jungen, für den er geschwärmt hatte, in aller Öffentlichkeit in einer GAP-Filiale ein Ständchen gebracht hatte _und_ als seine Klassenkameraden ihn ohne sein Wissen dabei gefilmt hatten, wie er wie ein Geistesgestörter in einem leeren Klassenzimmer vor sich hin twerkte.

Aber es kommt dem Kurt Hummel Fiasko von 2013 doch ziemlich nah. Sam behauptet immer wieder, dass er aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten macht, aber Blaine kann nicht anders, er fühlt sich so bescheuert, wenn er nur daran denkt. Es ist eine dieser blöden Sachen, die einem immer peinlich sein werden, ganz gleich ob man sie vor fünf, vor zehn oder vor fünfzehn Jahren gesagt hat.

Wobei es in Blaines Fall noch nicht mal ein halbes Jahr her ist und das Problem ist, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nichts gesagt hat.

Angefangen hat alles bei der Wintershow 2012, in Blaines erstem Semester. Er war natürlich keiner der Glücklichen gewesen, die eingeladen worden waren, um während der Show aufzutreten, aber er war als Zuschauer dabei gewesen. Das schiere Talent der Teilnehmer hatte ihn überwältigt, aber derjenige, der ihm vollkommen den Atem geraubt hatte, war einer, der noch nicht einmal offiziell an der NYADA eingeschrieben war – Kurt Hummel.

Er hatte sich entschieden, mit einer herzergreifenden Version von "Being Alive" aus _Company_ vorzusingen und das Lied schien perfekt zu diesem Jungen zu passen. Die Tonlage schmeichelte seiner kräftigen und doch engelsgleichen Stimme und seine Bühnenpräsenz war unglaublich. Zum Schluss hatte Blaines Mund so weit offengestanden, es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, wenn seine Kinnlade den Fußboden berührt hätte.

So ziemlich jedem in diesem Raum war klar gewesen, dass Carmen Tibideaux dem neuen Studenten erlauben würde, sich zum Frühlingssemester einzuschreiben. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass Blaine noch mehr von ihm zu sehen bekam als es wahrscheinlich hilfreich war.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Blaine keinen einzigen Kurs mit Kurt zusammen, obwohl Rachel Berry, das Mädchen, mit dem er ihn ein paar Mal zusammen gesehen hatte, in vielen von Blaines Kursen war. Aber er sah Kurt bei anderen Gelegenheiten, wie zum Beispiel beim _Midnight Madness_ , wo Blaine auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher gewesen war, ob Rachel und Kurt tatsächlich Freunde sind (sie waren zeitweise ziemlich gemein zueinander gewesen); aber in dem Augenblick, als Kurt den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um zu singen, da hatte Blaine alles um sich herum vergessen.

Es war aber nicht nur sein Gesang. Blaine wäre in jedem Fall von dem Jungen verzaubert gewesen, aber sein Aussehen, seine Selbstsicherheit und die gelegentlichen geistreichen Bemerkungen, die Blaine manchmal das Glück hatte mitanzuhören, wenn er im Flur an ihm vorbeiging, brachten Blaines Herz erst recht dazu, in seiner Brust Purzelbäume zu vollführen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er Kurt aus der Ferne bewundert, nie wirklich eine Möglichkeit gesehen, sich ihm beiläufig vorzustellen, und deshalb einfach die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass er für jemanden schwärmte, der nicht einmal wusste, dass er überhaupt existierte.

Und als er über einen Freund, der dort einen Auftritt hatte, zu einer von Carmen Tibideaux' kleineren Shows eingeladen wurde, war er Zeuge gewesen, wie Kurt eine weitere epische Nummer vorgetragen hatte, die perfekt auf ihn zugeschnitten zu sein schien – _I'm Still Here_. Er hatte darüber gesungen _immer noch hier zu sein_ , mit einem Selbstvertrauen, das Blaine gleichermaßen faszinierte wie einschüchterte. Wenn er nicht vorher bereits von anderen Studenten von Kurts Heldentat in einer von New Yorks dunklen Seitengassen erfahren hätte, spätestens der Text des Liedes und der Anblick von Kurts Gesicht, übersät von Abschürfungen und Prellungen, hätten es ihm verraten.

Dieser Auftritt war der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der Blaines Emotionen zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte und er hatte nur einen knappen Monat gebraucht, um dem Drang seiner zugegebenermaßen weit hergeholten und utopischen, aber dennoch intensiven Gefühle nachzugeben. Nachdem er allerdings auf die harte Tour gelernt hatte, dass eine allzu drastische Annäherung an Leute, die er nicht wirklich gut kannte, zu Zurückweisung und Trübsal führte, hatte Blaine eine sehr viel sicherere Methode gewählt, von der er nicht angenommen hatte, dass sie _noch_ frustrierender enden würde.

Er hatte von der Facebook-Seite _NYADA Schwärmerei_ gewusst, seit einer seiner Freunde darin markiert worden war. Nachdem er die jüngsten anonymen Liebeserklärungen kurz überflogen hatte, wusste Blaine, dass er die Seite in Zukunft im Auge behalten würde. Er hatte eine Schwäche für süße kleine Liebesgeschichten und das Wissen, dass sie sich an seiner Schule abspielten, erhöhte noch den Spaß daran.

Spaß war allerdings nicht der Grund, warum er sein eigenes Liebesbekenntnis dort einreichte. Später würde er der Tatsache die Schuld geben, dass er leider immer noch Single war, dass darüber hinaus Weihnachten vor der Tür stand und dass ihn die Vorstellung völlig verrückt machte, wie alle anderen mit ihrer jeweiligen besseren Hälfte herumschmusten, während er seinem Mitbewohner Star Wars-Fanfiktion vorlas, um ihm beim Einschlafen zu helfen.

Außerdem war er ein wenig beschwipst gewesen von dem hausgemachten Eierlikör seiner Mutter. Und seine Finger hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

 

 

 

Es verfolgt ihn bis zum heutigen Tag. Ganz gleich wie oft Sam ihm auch versichert, dass die Nachricht nett und süß und gar nicht so schlimm ist wie Blaine immer behauptet, er fühlt sich trotzdem wie ein Vollidiot. Nicht wegen der Worte, die er geschrieben hat – obwohl er im Nachhinein betrachtet einfach Kurts Namen hätte weglassen sollen – sondern vielmehr wegen Kurts Antwort. Zu erfahren, dass Kurt wirklich _keinen blassen Schimmer_ hatte, brach ihm ein klein wenig das Herz.

Vielleicht versetzte es seinem Herzen auch den Todesstoß.

Denn in seiner Fantasie spielte sich sein Geständnis üblicherweise ganz anders ab – Kurt würde erröten und lachen und ihm gestehen, dass auch er die ganze Zeit für Blaine geschwärmt hatte, bevor er einen süßen Kuss auf Blaines Lippen drückte.

Wenn er es sich selbst eingesteht, dann fühlt er sich wie ein naiver HighSchool-Schüler. Aber andererseits macht es Sinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass seine Erfahrungen in Liebesdingen... nun, zu sagen, sie seien gleich Null, wäre wahrscheinlich geschmeichelt.

Da ist das Jeremiah-Debakel und Blaine kann gar nicht verstehen, wie er so vollkommen unbesonnen hatte handeln können. Der Typ war seinetwegen _gefeuert_ worden. Nur weil er immer gleich so übertreiben musste.

Dann war da Sebastian und das erste Mal, das Blaine sich gewünscht hatte, er würde _nicht_ so aggressiv umworben. Sebastian verstand sich nur auf Verführung, aber nicht auf Romantik. Beinahe hätte Blaine nachgegeben, nur wegen der Aussicht darauf, ein wenig experimentieren zu können, aber am Ende hatte er sich entschlossen, sich selbst treu zu bleiben und auf die Liebe zu warten.

Weshalb mit Eli zu schlafen eine völlig hirnrissige Idee gewesen war. Okay, Eli war ganz nett gewesen und behutsam und sehr gutaussehend... aber Blaine hatte ihn nicht geliebt und auch er hatte Blaine nicht geliebt. Es war nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen – und angefangen hatte es mit einem 'Anstupser' auf Facebook – verflixt nochmal.

Er hat seine Einsamkeit gegen einen Blowjob eingetauscht und er ist nicht stolz darauf. Dieser Vorfall schafft es nicht unbedingt auf die Liste der peinlichsten Dinge, die ihm je widerfahren sind, aber ist doch ein Spitzenkandidat für seine Liste der Dinge, die er am meisten bedauert.

Dann ist da noch seine kurzlebige Schwärmerei für Sam während seiner ersten paar Wochen in New York – und jetzt mal ehrlich, dafür kann er wirklich nichts, der Typ ist immerhin ein _Model –_ aber das war sehr schnell vorbei gewesen, nachdem sie zusammengezogen waren und er hatte feststellen müssen, was Sam für ein Chaot ist. Nicht dass er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätte. Schließlich ist Sam völlig unbestreitbar hetero.

Na und, dann benimmt er sich eben wie ein HighSchool-Schüler mit einem hoffnungslosen Schwarm, aber er hat einfach so ein Gefühl, als würden er und Kurt _ganz wunderbar_ miteinander auskommen. Als wäre da vielleicht endlich jemand, der perfekt zu ihm passte.

Aber das hatte er mit seiner Facebook-Nachricht ruiniert. Nicht nur, weil Kurt keine Ahnung hat, wer er ist – falls Blaine es jemals fertigbringen würde, mit Kurt zu reden, sich vielleicht sogar mit ihm zu verabreden, dann würde es früher oder später herauskommen, dass er derjenige war, der diese Nachricht geschrieben hatte, und Kurt wäre darüber wahrscheinlich so konsterniert, dass er sich niemals wieder mit ihm treffen würde. Er hat genügend romantische Komödien gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Geheimniskrämerei nie ein gutes Ende nimmt.

Und außerdem (sagt sich Blaine bitter) wird sowieso nichts davon je passieren, weil er Kurt nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen kann, ohne dass sein Kopf rot anläuft und sein Gehirn vollkommen durchdreht.

Er weiß nicht, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, er weiß nur eins: Kurt Hummel? Nummer Eins auf der Liste der Dinge, die schlicht und ergreifend eine Nummer zu groß für ihn sind.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt biegt ab zum Hauptgebäude der NYADA und schafft es gerade noch, dem großen Stadtplan eines schrecklich-nach-Tourist-aussehenden Touristen auszuweichen, bevor der ihn damit ins Gesicht trifft.

An einem normalen Tag hätte er wahrscheinlich eine bissige Bemerkung parat gehabt, aber er ist ziemlich überzeugt, dass heute nichts seine gute Laune dämpfen kann. Er kommt gerade von seiner ersten Probe im Lexington-Heim für ehemalige Schauspieler und obwohl jemand buchstäblich hat sterben müssen, damit er selbst die Hauptrolle in dem Stück bekam, fühlt er sich wertgeschätzt wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Rachel, die ausschließlich auf ihre Broadway-Karriere fixiert ist und Santana, die ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit ihren Werbespot unter die Nase reibt, erinnern ihn schmerzlich daran, wie erfolglos er selbst momentan ist.

Aber nicht an der Lexington. Sicherlich ist ein Seniorenheim nicht gerade der extravaganteste Ort für einen Auftritt, aber sie haben ihm nicht nur die Hauptrolle gegeben, sondern ihm auch vollkommene kreative Freiheit zugesagt, das Stück in eine modernere Fassung zu adaptieren. Sein Kopf ist voller großartiger Ideen – ganz besonders für eine musikalische Veränderung in der zweiten Szene des ersten Akts. Weshalb er auf seinem Nachhauseweg noch schnell im Computerraum der NYADA vorbei muss – es ist der einzige Ort, an dem er seine Noten kostenlos kopieren kann.

Als er den Haupteingang fast erreicht hat und ungeduldig auf eine Lücke im Verkehr wartet, um die Straße zu überqueren, sieht er einen Jungen mit flotten Schritten aus dem Gebäude kommen. Er ist süß, nicht besonders groß, hat adrett gegeltes Haar und ein sorgloses Lächeln im Gesicht.... Kurt weiß, dass er ihm schon früher auf dem Flur begegnet ist, aber er weiß nicht genau, wer der Typ eigentlich ist, aber das ist nicht überraschend, er hat schließlich nicht viele Freunde an der NYADA. Als Kurt dort angefangen hatte, hatten sich die kleinen Freundescliquen bereits gefunden und er hatte sowieso kaum jemals Zeit für die sozialen Events auf dem Campus, weil er entweder gleich los musste, um seiner Chefin bei Vogue.com zu helfen oder um es rechtzeitig zur Spätschicht im Spotlight Diner zu schaffen.

Kurt spürt, wie seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich nach oben zucken, weil das Grinsen dieses Jungen so ansteckend ist. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zu ihm hinüber gehen und sich vorstellen. Es ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass er einen glücklichen NYADA-Studenten sieht (die Abschlussprüfungen stehen kurz bevor) und Kurt ist in sorgloser Flirtstimmung. Wer weiß – wenn er Glück hat, ist der Typ genauso schwul und single wie Kurt.

Gerade als Kurt beschließt, dass es einen Versuch wert ist, und sich anschickt, die Straße zu überqueren, schreit der Junge auf und rutscht mit wild rudernden Armen von einer Stufe ab. Soweit Kurt es sehen kann, denn ein Auto nimmt ihm für paar Sekunden die Sicht, hat er offenbar versucht, sie mit einem kleinen Hüpfer zu überspringen, und als das Auto vorbei ist, kann er den Jungen auf seinem Hintern sitzen sehen. Er sieht ein wenig perplex aus, hat die Augenbrauen eng zusammengezogen und blinzelt ein paar Mal heftig. Dann steht er schnell auf, blickt sich um, als befürchte er, dass ihn jemand auslacht, und klopft sich den Staub von der Hose.

Kurt weiß nicht, ob er laut lachen oder zu ihm hinrennen soll, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut geht. Ganz ehrlich – er hat noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so verdammt liebenswert aussieht, während er eine Treppe herunterstürzt.

Aber bevor er endlich die Entscheidung treffen kann, zu ihm hinzugehen und ihm zu helfen, fährt ein weiteres Auto an ihm vorbei, das Kurt auf der falschen Straßenseite festhält und ihm keine andere Wahl lässt als zuzusehen, wie der Junge schnell davongeht – er hinkt nur ganz leicht. Kurt seufzt leise und genießt den Anblick für ein paar Sekunden, bevor ihm klar wird, dass man sowas eigentlich nicht macht.

Außerdem belehrt ihn ein Blick auf seine Uhr, dass er sich wirklich beeilen muss, wenn er es noch zum Computerraum schaffen will, bevor Drama-Theorie 102 vorbei ist und all die Zweitsemester herbeistürmen und die PCs belagern, um die Texte für ihre Abschlussprüfung auszudrucken und zu kopieren. Und er hat Rachel versprochen, vor Ladenschluss auf dem Heimweg in dem veganen Lebensmittelgeschäft vorbeizugehen, denn montags ist keine Vorstellung am Broadway und sie hat keine Lust die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Vielleicht war es also ganz gut, dass er keine Gelegenheit gefunden hat, sich mit dem lächelnden Typen zu unterhalten. Auf die Art hat er Zeit gespart und kann es tatsächlich schaffen, alle Besorgungen zu erledigen. Trotzdem, denkt Kurt, als er schließlich das Gebäude betritt, es wäre schön gewesen, wenigstens seinen Namen zu erfahren, damit er mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen kann.

Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihn zu... _oh._

Er konnte immer noch eine Nachricht an _NYADA Schwärmerei_ schicken.

Kurt ist nicht wirklich stolz darauf es zuzugeben, aber seit er vor einem halben Jahr in einer der Nachrichten markiert worden ist, hat er ihre Facebook-Seite sehr viel häufiger gecheckt. Weil... auch wenn er damals im ersten Moment ein bisschen verblüfft und halb davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass jemand ihm einen üblen Streich spielte, so hatten ihm die Worte der Nachricht doch keine Ruhe gelassen.

Aber es konnte kein Scherz gewesen sein, denn nach der ersten Nachricht war nichts mehr hinterhergekommen und Kurt bezweifelt, dass jemand ihm einen Streich spielen würde, der so sehr sein Ego streichelt. Denn genau das hatte die Nachricht erreicht. Er hatte sich wirklich geschmeichelt gefühlt. Großer Gott, jemand war der Meinung, er sei wunderschön und talentiert, natürlich fühlte er sich geschmeichelt.

Und obwohl es keine weiteren Nachricht mehr gab, die an ihn gerichtet waren, fand Kurt es dennoch amüsant, sich die Einträge von _NYADA Schwärmerei_ durchzulesen und manchmal Beschreibungen seiner Freunde zu entdecken, obwohl kein Name in dem Liebesgeständnis genannt wurde – eine der Nachrichten war ganz klar an Adam gerichtet, niemand sonst auf dem Campus hatte einen britischen Akzent – die Absender der Nachrichten waren also nicht immer sehr subtil.

Aber manchmal wollten die Absender auf der Seite auch einfach nur den Namen einer Person in Erfahrung bringen, die sie gerade getroffen und vergessen hatten, danach zu fragen.

Kurt holt seine Notenblätter heraus und fängt an, sie zu kopieren. Während der Kopierer seine Arbeit tut, holt Kurt sein Handy aus der Tasche, ruft die Facebook-Seite auf und klickt auf den 'Beiträge einreichen' Link. Soll er wirklich...?

_Ach was soll's, es ist schließlich anonym, also warum nicht?_

Er tippt ein, was er sagen möchte, formuliert es noch ungefähr fünf Mal neu und bringt es erst über sich, es wirklich abzuschicken, als der Kopierer zu piepsen anfängt, weil in Fach 2 das Papier aufgefüllt werden muss.

Mit den frischen Kopien ordentlich in seiner Tasche verstaut, verlässt Kurt das Gebäude auf demselben Weg, den er gekommen ist und lächelt vor sich hin, als er sorgfältig eine Stufe nach der anderen nimmt, um nicht hinzufallen. Er bezweifelt, dass er ebenso niedlich aussehen würde, wie das wunderschöne Exemplar, das er vorhin dort gesehen hat.

Er schafft es noch rechtzeitig zu dem veganen Laden und geht Rachels Einkaufsliste sorgfältig durch. Sie hat die Angewohnheit Smileys hinter die Artikel auf der Liste zu malen, die nicht notwendigerweise überlebenswichtig sind, aber sich gut als Mitternachts-Snack eignen, wenn einer von ihnen schlecht drauf ist. Diese Woche sind fünf Smileys auf der Liste, drei davon markieren verschiedene Sorten von veganer Schokolade und ganz unten hat Santana schlampig hingekritzelt, "Rachel und ich sind diese Woche ziemlich schlecht drauf, du bringst also besser ein paar Leckereien mit."

Kurt verzieht mitleidsvoll das Gesicht. Er weiß, dass 'schlecht drauf ' das Code-Wort ist für ihre Periode. Die Zyklen seiner Mitbewohnerinnen sind zuverlässig wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk und immer auf den Tag genau und darüber hinaus sind ihre Zyklen identisch. Als es das erste Mal passiert war, hatte Kurt schon befürchtet, sie würden die gesamte Woche erbarmungslos aufeinander herumhacken, aber in den eineinhalb Jahren, die er nun mit ihnen zusammenlebt, hat er gelernt, dass Santana zwar sehr wohl unleidlich wird, Rachel aber eigentlich gar nicht – sie wird eher anhänglich, wickelt sich auf dem Sofa in eine dicke Wolldecke und wartet darauf, dass Kurt die Nervennahrung nachhause bringt.

Während er an der Kasse wartet bis er an der Reihe ist, zieht er sein Handy heraus und checkt Facebook. Die Macher von _NYADA Schwärmerei_ müssen wohl gerade online sein, denn sie haben seinen Beitrag bereits veröffentlicht. Einige Leute haben es sogar schon mit _Gefällt mir_ markiert, aber es gibt noch keine Kommentare.

Kurt seufzt leise, während der Kassierer endlich anfängt seine Artikel über den Scanner zu ziehen. Wieso hat er gedacht, das wäre eine gute Idee? Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Geduld ist schließlich wirklich nicht seine Stärke.

Nachdem er alles eingepackt und das Handy wieder weggesteckt hat, verlässt Kurt den Laden und geht nachhause und seine Gedanken schweifen zurück zu der großartigen Probe, die er vorhin hatte.

 

*** * ***

 

Sam ist am Kochen, als Blaine heimkommt, dessen Hinken mit jedem Schritt deutlich zunimmt.

"Wow, du lebst noch", bemerkt Sam, und als Blaine seine Tasche auf den Tisch legt und sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen lässt, zuckt er vor Schmerz zusammen, als sich sein Hintern über die plötzliche Belastung beschwert.

"Gerade so", stöhnt Blaine. "Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Eisbeutel."

Sam blickt besorgt von den Karotten auf, die er gerade kleinschneidet. "Warte, hat sie dich wirklich verprügelt?"

Blaine starrt seinen Mitbewohner verwirrt an. "...was?"

"Oh mein Gott, hat sie dir eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst? Soll ich die Polizei anrufen?"

"Wart einen Moment", sagt Blaine und hebt eine Hand hoch, um Sam zu beruhigen. "Wovon redest du?"

Sam macht ein Gesicht, als wäre das doch wohl offensichtlich. "Juni... irgendwas. Du weißt schon. Deine Tanzlehrerin. _Die_ _verrückte Tante_ _._ _"_

Als Blaine endlich zwei und zwei zusammenzählt, muss er so heftig lachen, dass er sich die Arme um den Oberkörper schlingen muss, um sich wieder einzukriegen."Sie heißt, huh", keucht er. "Sie heißt July. Cassandra July. Und nein, sie hat mich nicht verprügelt."

"Oh." Sam zuckt die Achseln und schnippelt die Karotten weiter. "Was wollte sie denn?"

"Ach, weißt du, das übliche... mir sagen, was für tolle Fortschritte ich gemacht habe, mir eine Stelle als TA in ihrem Tanzunterricht anbieten...."

Sam nickt beiläufig, bis ihm klar wird, was er da gerade gehört hat, und er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Blaine hochschaut. "Alter, was?! Du bist zum Lieblingsschüler der verrückten Tante aufgestiegen? Meinen Glückwunsch!"

Blaine lacht. "Ich darf sie jetzt Cassie nennen... von jetzt an gibt es keine verrückte Tante mehr."

"Och, dabei hab ich sie so gern so genannt", sagt Sam schmollend.

"Ich auch", gesteht Blaine. "Aber sie ist jetzt meine Chefin. Ich will nicht irgendwann versehentlich verrückte Tante zu ihr sagen."

"Ja, das wäre peinlich." Sam greift wieder zu dem Messer und macht eine Geste zu Blaines Beinen. "Aber trotzdem, wieso humpelst du so?"

"Bitte wedle nicht mit scharfen Gegenständen vor mir herum", sagt Blaine und rutscht etwas weiter nach hinten, falls Sam die Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen verlieren sollte. Sam und gefährliche Gegenstände sind üblicherweise eine schlechte Kombination.

"Sorry." Sam bearbeitet die nächste Karotte mit seinem Messer. "Aber ich will die Geschichte hören, die hinter deinem kleinen Unfall steckt."

Blaine steht auf und holt eine seiner Kältekompressen aus dem Kühlschrankfach. Wenn er eins gelernt hat in seinen Tanz- und Bühnenkampfkursen, dann, dass Kältekompressen nach einer besonders anstrengenden Woche lebensrettend sein können.

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", sagt er, lehnt sich gegen den Küchenschrank und drückt sich die Kompresse an seinen schmerzenden Hintern – und er ist sich bewusst, dass der Stoff seiner Hose davon feucht werden wird, aber es tut viel zu gut, um sich darum zu scheren. "Ah, das ist schon besser. Ich, ähm, ich habe auf der Treppe eine Stufe übersprungen und bin auf dem Hintern gelandet."

"Warum hast du eine Stufe übersprungen?"

"Weil ich mich so über den Lehrerjob gefreut habe." Blaine windet sich unbehaglich und fühlt sich wieder sehr verlegen. "Ich wollte es feiern mit einem Freudensprung. Ich habe auch gegrinst wie ein Idiot."

Sam lacht. "Hat dich jemand gesehen?"

"Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht."

Zunächst ist Sam ziemlich mitfühlend, aber nachdem Blaine das Gefühl in Oberschenkeln und Hintern wiedererlangt hat und es klar wird, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hat, beginnen die Frotzeleien. Als das Abendessen fertig ist, ist Blaine drauf und dran, sich mit dem Essen aus dem Staub zu machen, um Sam eine Lehre zu erteilen, aber die Aussicht, sich zusammen _Guardians of the Galaxy_ anzuschauen, während sie auf dem Sofa zu Abend essen, ist verlockender, weshalb er es sich verkneift.

Mitten im Film muss Blaine aufs Klo und drückt auf Pause. Während er im Bad ist, hört er Sam über irgendetwas schallend lachen und als er zurückkommt, sitzt er vornübergebeugt auf dem Sofa und tippt mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen etwas in sein Handy.

"Was war das denn?", fragt Blaine.

Er bekommt nicht direkt eine Antwort, aber sein Handy vibriert in seiner Hosentasche, also nimmt er an, dass Sam ihm geschickt hat, was auch immer er so lustig findet. Er erwartet ein süßes Tierbild oder vielleicht ein lustiges Filmchen.

Was er aber sieht, als er seine Facebook-Seite öffnet, ist etwas vollkommen anderes.

 

 

 

"Was zum...", murmelt er.

Sam schnappt immer noch keuchend nach Luft, er ist also keine große Hilfe.

"Ist das wirklich...", fragt Blaine und hält inne, denn er weiß nicht, was er zuerst fragen soll. _Passiert? Wahr? Über mich?_

"Dann hat dich also doch jemand gesehen", bringt Sam endlich heraus. "Und er oder sie fand, dass du...", er sucht nach den richtigen Worten, " _wirklich super niedlich_ ausgesehen hast, als du hingefallen bist."

Blaine weiß nicht, welcher Teil von ihm die Oberhand gewinnt – der, der immer noch peinlich berührt ist, weil er eine Treppe herunter gestürzt ist und dabei ausgesehen hat wie ein Idiot, oder der, der sich ernsthaft darüber freut, dass jemand ihn niedlich findet. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls wird er rot, als Sam die Nachricht zitiert.

"Wie zum Teufel, hast du das gefunden?" Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Du gehst nicht mal zur NYADA, wieso markierst du ihre Facebook-Seite mit _gefällt mir?"_

"Machst du Witze?" Sam kichert schon wieder. "Ich muss doch sichergehen, dass ich es mitbekomme, wenn du dich endlich entschließt, Kurt den nächsten Liebesbrief zu schreiben."

Blaine bedeckt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. "Sam!", jammert er. "Das war kein Liebesbrief, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich für ihn schwärme. Das ist ein Unterschied."

"Ja klar", sagt Sam vielsagend. Er legt sich eine Hand aufs Herz und spricht mit verstellter Stimme. _"Kurt sieht so gut aus und er hat die allerhübscheste Schal-Kollektion!"_ Er wirft den Kopf zurück, legt sich eine Hand an die Stirn und tut so, als würde er ohnmächtig. _"Seine Stimme ist_ _samtweich_ _, das schwöre ich!"_

"Ich... so höre ich mich überhaupt nicht an!", protestiert Blaine und wirft mit einem Kissen nach Sam.

_"Kurt hat heute etwas so Witziges gesagt, also, er hat es nicht zu mir gesagt, aber er ist vor mir hergelaufen, als er es gesagt hat!"_

"Oh Gott, bin ich wirklich so erbärmlich?", fragt Blaine beschämt.

Sam nickt ernst und hört auf, Blaine nachzuahmen.

Blaines Antwort ist nur ein Stöhnen.

Die Sache ist... er ist _nicht_ in Kurt verliebt, wirklich nicht. Er _kennt_ ihn ja noch nicht mal. Aber er muss zugeben, dass er ganz schön von ihm besessen ist, dafür dass es angeblich nur eine kleine Schwärmerei ist. Und als Kurt eine Zeitlang mit diesem großen, britischen Kerl mit dem schicken Akzent zusammen gewesen war, da war Blaine ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen.

Was ist nur _los_ mit ihm?

Selbst jetzt, mit dieser anonymen Nachricht über ihn, hat Blaine die Hoffnung, sie könnte vielleicht von Kurt sein. Er weiß, es ist lächerlich und wahrscheinlich ist er nicht mal Kurts Typ und es gibt noch nicht einmal einen Hinweis darauf, dass der Absender männlich ist... vielleicht ist es nur wieder mal irgend so ein Mädchen, das denkt, Blaine wäre hetero.

"Bist du noch da drin?", fragt Sam und klopft mit den Fingern an Blaines Stirn.

Blaine blinzelt. "Ja", sagt er. "Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, was ich für ein Blödmann bin."

"Aber so _super niedlich!"_

"Halt die Klappe, Sam."

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt nachhause kommt, trägt Rachel ihren flauschigsten Pyjama und macht Tee, während Santana auf dem Sofa hängt, die nackten Beine über der Rückenlehne, den Bauch mit einer dicken Wolldecke zugedeckt. Kurt kennt sie lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie unter der Decke, bis auf ihr Höschen wahrscheinlich nackt ist. Der Anblick von so viel nackter Haut stört ihn nicht mehr so sehr wie früher.

"Hallo", kündigt er seine Heimkehr an, betritt die Wohnung und hält lächelnd seine Einkaufstaschen in die Höhe.

"Du bist ein Engel!", schwärmt Rachel und untersucht begeistert eine der Taschen, als er sie auf dem Küchenschrank abstellt. "Wo ist die Schokolade?"

Kurt kichert. "Hier." Er fischt die Tafeln aus der anderen Tasche, die er noch in der Hand hält und reicht sie Rachel. "Teil sie mit Satan."

"Ja, Mama", antwortet Rachel grinsend.

Als Kurt alles in den Kühlschrank geräumt hat, geht er ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Rachel und Santana jetzt beide das Sofa belagern. Santana hängt immer noch kopfüber wie eine Fledermaus, mit den Füßen auf der Rückenlehne. Sie sieht Kurts fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und stöhnt: "Kopfüber tut es nicht so weh, frag einfach nicht."

Kurt nickt. Er hofft, dass die zwei ihn nicht für viel mehr brauchen, als ihnen ihre Schokolade zu bringen, weil er seinen Text für Peter Pan lernen will und vielleicht auch bei _NYADA Schwärmerei_ nach einem Update sehen, denn es ist jetzt eine Stunde her und vielleicht kann er mittlerweile mit einem Kommentar rechnen.

Aber das Glück ist nicht auf seiner Seite.

"Kurt, erzähl uns von deinem Tag", sagt Rachel und klopft auf das Polster neben sich auf dem Sofa.

Kurt zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du willst von meinem Tag hören?", fragt er skeptisch.

"Nicht wirklich", sagt Santana und knabbert an ihrer Schokolade, "aber wir sind den ganzen Tag noch nicht vor die Tür gegangen und du bist das Interessanteste, das uns seit Stunden begegnet ist."

"Na herzlichen Dank auch", meckert Kurt sarkastisch vor sich hin und lässt sich zwischen sie fallen. Rachel legt ihm sofort den Kopf auf die Schulter und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Mein Tag war ganz nett, _danke der Nachfrage, Santana_."

"War's das schon?", fragt Santana und setzt sich sogar halbwegs aufrecht hin, um ihn abschätzig anzuschauen. "Selbst meine Abuela kann bessere Geschichten erzählen."

Nun, zumindest war sie ehrlich, als sie gesagt hat, sie sei schlecht drauf.

Aber Kurt Hummel ist noch nie einer Herausforderung aus dem Weg gegangen, also versucht er sich als guter Geschichtenerzähler und erzählt von den witzigsten Ereignissen der Probe, von seinen Ideen für das Musical und von dem süßen Jungen, den er vor der Schule hat die Treppe herunterfallen sehen und –

"Warte, das hast _du_ geschrieben?", fragt Rachel begeistert, hebt sofort ihr Handy vom Tisch auf und öffnet ihre Facebook App.

Oh-oh.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er vergessen, dass sie diese Seite auch kennen. Natürlich kennen sie sie. Vor allem Rachel, die dort bereits mehr als einmal erwähnt worden ist, besonders seit sie ihren großen Durchbruch als Funny Girl hatte. Aber auch Santana stöbert gern auf der Webseite herum und macht sich gelegentlich lustig über die 'armseligen Leute, die solche Sachen posten'. Kurt schließt die Augen und seufzt innerlich. Jetzt ist er also auch einer dieser Leute. Großartig.

"Was geschrieben?", fragt Santana neugierig und als Kurt versucht, sie daran zu hindern, Rachel ihr Handy wegzunehmen, kratzt sie ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln über die Hand, damit er es loslässt.

"Au!", ruft er aus, versucht, es zurückzuerobern und trifft sie dabei unabsichtlich mit dem Ellbogen in den Bauch, woraufhin sie vor Schmerz aufschreit.

"Kurt, du Arsch!", ruft sie. "Ich hab auch so schon genug Schmerzen!"

"Ja, das ist unfair", stimmt Rachel ihr zu.

"Tut mir ja leid, sorry", beeilt er sich zu sagen. "Das war keine Absicht."

Mit einer Hand reibt sie sich unter der Wolldecke über ihren Bauch, während sie mit der anderen Rachels Freischaltcode eintippt.

"Woher kennst du meinen Code?", fragt Rachel mit großen Augen.

Santana zuckt die Schultern. "Die Frage ist wohl eher wieso dich das überrascht?", entgegnet sie gelangweilt. "Wow, Kurt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Poet bist. _Super niedlich_ , das ist wirklich grandios."

"Oh Gott, bitte sei still", sagt Kurt elend und vergräbt sich noch ein wenig tiefer in die Sofapolster.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Blaine Anderson stehst", sagt Rachel von seiner rechten Seite und Kurt hebt ruckartig den Kopf.

"Du weißt wie er heißt?", fragt er.

Rachel nickt. "Ja, er ist _auch_ im vierten Semester. Wie kommt es, das du ihn _nicht_ kennst?"

"Ich kenne die Hälfte der Leute an unserer Schule nicht, Rachel, und ich musste im letzten Semester so viele Anfängerkurse nachholen, dass ich mittlerweile mehr Erstsemester kenne als Leute aus unserem Jahrgang."

"Oh." Rachel runzelt die Stirn. "Warte, du stehst auf jemanden, von dem du nicht mal den Namen kennst?"

"Ich steh nicht auf ihn", sagt Kurt. "Ich fand ihn einfach nur süß und hab's nicht geschafft, mit ihm zu reden, deshalb wollte ich seinen Namen rauskriegen."

"Na, also _ich_ bin in ein paar Kursen mit ihm zusammen", teilt Rachel ihm mit. "Er ist ein netter Kerl. Charmant. Guter Tänzer. Herrliche Singstimme. Gutaussehend." Sie grinst ihn an. "Aber das weißt du ja schon."

"Uh, das klingt nach einem guten Fang", neckt Santana. "Und er sieht wirklich _super niedlich_ aus auf seinem Profilbild."

"Du hast seine Facebook-Seite gefunden?"

"Das war leicht." Sie zuckt die Schultern. "Er war in einem Kommentar markiert."

"Deshalb wusste ich doch, dass er es war", erklärt Rachel.

Kurt nickt. "Das macht Sinn. Jetzt gib mir das Handy, Santana."

Santana gibt es ihm zurück und begibt sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position und während sie es sich wieder bequem macht, grummelt sie vor sich hin über die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib.

Blaines Facebook-Profil ist noch geöffnet und das erste, was Kurt sieht, ist das Profilbild, das Santana erwähnt hat. Er sieht darauf wirklich sehr süß aus, hält ein Glas in der Hand und lächelt zu seiner linken Seite hinüber. Er trägt ein rot-weiß-grau-schwarz kariertes Hemd und seine Haare sind glatt gegelt, genau wie Kurt es von vorhin noch in Erinnerung hat.

"Hör auf zu sabbern", sagt Santana grinsend.

Kurt verdreht die Augen, ignoriert sie ansonsten aber und inspiziert stattdessen lieber Blaines Profil nach weiteren Informationen.

"Mist, da steht nicht, ob er auf Männer steht."

Rachel fängt an zu lachen. "Im Ernst, Kurt?"

"Was?"

"Wir müssen wirklich an deinem Schwulenradar arbeiten", sagt sie. "Ich meine... ich gebe ja zu, dass _ich_ mich in ihm getäuscht hatte, als ich mich mit ihm verabreden wollte, aber im Gegensatz zu dir brauch ich meinen Schwulenradar nicht jeden Tag."

Santana reckt den Hals, um Rachel anzustarren. "Warte, du wolltest dich mit ihm verabreden?"

Wenn Santana nicht gefragt hätte, dann hätte Kurt es sicherlich getan. Auch er starrt Rachel an.

"Was?", sie zuckt die Schultern. "Er ist süß, ich dachte, es wäre einen Versuch wert. Aber er war sehr nett, als er mir einen Korb gegeben hat. Wie schon gesagt, er ist ein Charmeur. Ich wette, ihr beiden wärt soooo ein süßes Paar. Ich könnte – "

Kurt setzt sich auf. "Oh, nein", schneidet er ihr das Wort ab. "Halt dich da raus. Keine Kuppelversuche. Untersteh dich!"

Sofort zieht sie einen Schmollmund. "Aber Kurt – "

"Rachel, nein! Ich wollte nur seinen Namen wissen. Jetzt weiß ich ihn. Alles ist gut, Ende der Geschichte. "

"Warum dann der ganze Aufwand, diese Nachricht zu schreiben, wenn du dich nicht mit ihm verabreden willst?", fragt Santana stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich kenne ihn nicht mal, Santana. Vielleicht ist er ein Trottel – "

"Ist er nicht", unterbricht ihn Rachel.

"Ist egal, ich lasse mich jedenfalls nicht wieder auf ein Blind Date ein."

Die Mädchen haben ihm schon etliche Blind Dates vermittelt, seit sie zusammengezogen sind. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte er sich bereits mit der Hälfte von New Yorks männlicher Bevölkerung zu einem Treffen verabredet und die meisten waren so uninteressant gewesen, dass er nur zweimal innerhalb eines Jahres einem zweiten Treffen zugestimmt hatte. _Zweimal_.

Wahrscheinlich liegt es an ihm. Tief drinnen ist er solch ein Romantiker, dass Blind Dates ihm nicht wirklich etwas bedeuten. Er möchte den anderen lieber erst mal kennenlernen, bevor er sich mit ihm verabredet. Sich von seinen Freunden mit jemandem verkuppeln zu lassen, entspricht einfach nicht Kurts Stil.

"Ich würde es jetzt ja nicht gerade ein Blind Date nennen", stellt Santana klar. "Du hast den Typen bereits gesehen. Und du hast ihn dir selbst ausgesucht."

Kurt seufzt. "Ja, aber ich weiß doch gar nichts von ihm."

Rachel horcht auf. "Ich kann dir erzählen – "

"Nein, ich will nichts erzählt bekommen." Kurt weiß, dass er gerade unnötig dickköpfig ist, aber er wird einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht die Art und Weise ist, wie sich so etwas entwickeln sollte. "Falls ich ihm wieder begegne, was schließlich nicht sooo unwahrscheinlich ist, da wir ja auf dieselbe Schule gehen, dann kann ich ja mit ihm reden. Und falls nicht, ist es auch gut. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich emotional an ihn gebunden oder so."

Santana verdreht die Augen. "Kein Wunder, dass dich schon so lange keiner mehr flachgelegt hat", sagt sie trocken.

"Vielleicht will ich ja nicht flachgelegt werden."

"Ja, du willst lieber eine feste Beziehung", sagt Santana affektiert. "Und deshalb hast du ja auch Mary Poppins den Laufpass gegeben, sobald er dir näher gekommen ist als es dir lieb war."

"Wenn du Adam meinst, ich habe ihn eben nicht geliebt, okay?", schnappt Kurt zurück. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt, und ich wollte ihn nicht hinhalten. Natürlich will ich eine feste Beziehung! Aber ich hatte noch nie wirklich eine. Alles, was ich hatte, waren schlimme Verabredungen und eine halbherzige Beziehung mit einem Jungen, in den ich mich nicht verlieben konnte. Also, nein, ich will mich nicht wieder verabreden, ich will jemanden erst mal kennenlernen und mich _dann_ mit ihm verabreden. Ich habe diese unverbindlichen Verabredungen ausprobiert und sie sind einfach nichts für mich. Lass mich also bitte damit in Ruhe."

Santana schweigt eine ganze Weile. "Tut mir leid", sagt sie schließlich. "Ich nehme an, du hast recht, du solltest tun, was du für richtig hältst."

"Danke", seufzt Kurt.

Rachel säuselt: "Vielleicht ist es sowieso nicht die beste Idee mit einem anderen NYADA-Studenten zu gehen."

"Ich sag's nochmal, ich bin _nicht_ auf eine Verabredung aus", erinnert Kurt sie, aber dann siegt seine Neugier und er fügt an: "Wieso wäre das eine schlechte Idee?"

"Sieh uns an", sagt sie. "Ich und Brody – Katastrophe. Du und Adam – er hat dich aus _Adam's Apples_ rausgeschmissen."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, wir sind wieder Freunde und er hat gesagt, ich wäre jederzeit wieder willkommen."

"Aber bist du wieder beigetreten?", fragt Rachel.

"Natürlich nicht", sagt Kurt sofort. "Wie peinlich wäre das denn?"

"Siehst du?", sagt Rachel, als wäre die Sache damit erledigt, "du hast eine außerschulische Aktivität verloren. Einen Partner aus demselben Studienfach haben? Schlechte Idee. Vergiss Blaine also lieber und – "

Kurt lässt stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten fallen.

Wieso reden sie eigentlich über Verabredungen und Beziehungen und _Blaine_ , als hätte er vor, sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen? Alles, was er wollte war, den Namen des Jungen zu erfahren und sich ihm vielleicht vorzustellen. Jetzt ist er ziemlich sicher, dass es dazu niemals kommen wird, und sei es auch nur, um es Rachel und Santana zu beweisen.

"Können wir vielleicht bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragt er missmutig. "Ich fühle mich langsam, als hätte _ich_ _auch_ meine Periode."

"Ich tausche mit dir, damit du es ganz realistisch erleben kannst", bietet Santana sich sofort an.

"Ja, du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung von unseren Schmerzen", stöhnt Rachel, aber sie teilt ihre Schokolade trotzdem mit ihm.

 

*** * ***

 

**von Mai 2014 bis zum Beginn des Herbstsemesters**

Die Abschlussprüfungen kommen und gehen. Blaine glaubt, dass er ganz gut abgeschnitten hat, obwohl seine Darbietung bei der Gesangsprüfung viel besser hätte sein können; er hat den richtigen Zeitpunkt fürs Luftholen verpasst und dann beinahe die nächste Strophe vermasselt. Er ist sicher, dass es seinen Gesang nicht allzu sehr beeinträchtigt hat, aber es könnte sein, dass man es seinem Gesichtsausdruck hat ansehen können und in solchen Dingen ist Prof. Tibideaux immer ziemlich pingelig. Wenn sie einer der Prüfer ist, ist er immer besonders nervös.

Aber am Ende hat ihm sein Dozent Mr. Yeung eine e-Mail geschickt, an die er die Kommentare der Prüfer angehängt hat, und anscheinend hat er, abgesehen von dem kleinen Patzer beim Luftholen und einem unwesentlichen Haltungsfehler, gute Arbeit geleistet.

An diesem Abend gehen Sam und er einen trinken, um seinen neuen Aushilfsjob zu feiern, das Ende seines zweiten Collegejahres und Sams neuesten Model-Vertrag und Blaine kann endlich alle Anspannung loslassen. Endlich sind Ferien – er hat sich bereits einen Stapel Bücher zurechtgelegt, die er in den kommenden Monaten lesen will, er hat seinen Nachhauseflug gebucht, um eine Woche mit seiner Mom und seinem Bruder in Ohio zu verbringen, und im Juli wird er mit Sam in eine größere Wohnung ziehen – und er hat das Gefühl, als würde es ein großartiger Sommer werden.

Der Umzug kostet sie eine ganze Menge Energie. Blaine ist den gesamten Sommer damit beschäftigt, die Wohnung zu renovieren, einzurichten und zu dekorieren und er ist froh, dass er mittendrin noch Zeit findet, sich mit Wes und David zu treffen, die beide in Boston studieren und Ende Juli zu Besuch kommen. Er findet sogar die Zeit, mit Sam einen Kurztrip nach Washington, DC zu machen.

Und seine Schwärmerei für Kurt Hummel lässt endlich nach. So lange von der Schule weg zu sein, macht es ihm leichter loszulassen und die Nachricht, die jemand über ihn auf _NYADA Schwärmerei_ geschrieben hat, ist auf jeden Fall hilfreich. Zugegeben, Blaine hat immer noch keinen Schimmer, von wem sie ist, aber das stärkt sein Ego eher noch. Obwohl er zugeben muss, dass es ihn ein wenig frustriert, dass der Absender sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben hat. Er fühlt sich sogar ein bisschen schlecht, weil er Kurt dasselbe angetan hat.

Aber trotzdem ist es schön zu wissen, dass jemand ihn bemerkt hat.

Gelöst und bereit für ein neues Collegejahr, erscheint Blaine an seinem ersten Dienstag zurück an der NYADA mit ungebremster Energie. Mr. Yeung pfeift beeindruckt durch die Zähne, als er beim Einsingen einen Ton trifft, den er bisher nicht hat erreichen können, und sein Improvisations-Kurs macht so viel Spaß, dass Blaine fast enttäuscht ist, als er zu Ende ist.

Sein erster Tanzgrundkurs mit Cassie ist am Mittwoch. Fest entschlossen, ein paar Tanzschritte zu üben, um zu beweisen, dass er seinem neuen Job gerecht wird, kommt er bereits eine Stunde früher in der Schule an. Er hat früher schon erlebt, wie Cassie ihreLehrassistenten angeschrien hat und auf diese Erfahrung kann er nun wirklich verzichten.

Während er seine Beine auf den Ballettstangen dehnt, hat er den Rücken zur Tür gewandt, weshalb er es nicht bemerkt, als jemand eine halbe Stunde später den Raum betritt.

"Ähm, Entschuldigung?", hört er eine Stimme. "Ist das Tanz 101?"

Blaine nimmt sein Bein von der Stange herunter und dreht sich lächelnd um, um seinen ersten Studenten zu begrüßen.... und muss sofort heftig darum kämpfen, dieses Lächeln beizubehalten, denn vor ihm steht Kurt Hummel. Schließlich beißt er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um nicht einfach herauszuplatzen, _Was zum Teufel machst du_ _in Tanz 101_ _?_ "Ähm, ja", bringt er stattdessen heraus. "Du bist im richtigen Saal. Ich bin Blaine, der TA." Zumindest glaubt er, dass er das gerade gesagt hat, denn nach Kurts Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, wäre es auch möglich, dass er sich gerade als der neue Austauschstudent vom Planeten Mars vorgestellt hat.

Kurt hat den Mund offenstehen und die Augen weit aufgerissen.

In Blaine wächst die Furcht, dass Kurt womöglich _doch_ weiß, wer er ist. Vielleicht hat er schlimme Sachen über ihn gehört. Oh Gott, was, wenn er weiß, dass er hinter dem anonymen Liebesbekenntnis steckt? Was, wenn er Blaine kennt und ihn _hasst_ und nur deshalb so getan hat, als wüsste er es nicht?

In der halben Minute, die Kurt braucht, um zu antworten, wird Blaines Drang, Sam eine schnelle, verzweifelte Textnachricht zu schicken, fast unerträglich.

"Oh, ähm, Verzeihung, ich heiße Kurt", sagt er mit feuerrotem Kopf und bestätigt Blaines Befürchtungen nur, als er hastig hinzufügt: "Ich geh noch schnell... ähm, ich muss noch... was erledigen, ich werde pünktlich zum Kursbeginn wieder hier sein, ciao."

Und dann ist er verschwunden.

Blaine starrt ihm hinterher und versucht zu begreifen, was da gerade passiert ist – und dann zieht er sein Handy heraus und schreibt an Sam.

_Code Blau! - B_

_oh gott, geht es mcconaughey gut? - S_

_nein warte, das ist code grün, was ist nochmal code blau? - S_

_meine Güte, Sam, halt dich an die Absprache – B_

_Code Blau ist Kurt – B_

_sorry alter, deine farbcodes sind ziemlich verwirrend – S_

_Grün ist der Hund, Gelb heißt krank oder betrunken, Rot heißt Heißer Feger im Anmarsch und Blau ist Kurt – B_

_dann hättest du auch gleich code rot schreiben können, ich weiß, dass du nur Kurt heiß findest – S_

_SAM BLEIB BEIM THEMA – B_

_okay, okay, was ist passiert – S_

_er ist in meinem Tanzgrundkurs, was soll ich tun? - B_

_alter, das ist klasse, du kannst endlich mit ihm reden und ihm den Rhythmus der Liiiiiebe beibringen – S_

_nein, das ist furchtbar, er war zu früh hier und dann hat er mich einfach stehen lassen und ist getürmt, weil er weiß, dass ich für ihn schwärme, und er hasst mich und deshalb konnte er es nicht ertragen, länger mit mir in einem Raum zu sein – B_

_wow und das hat er dir alles ins gesicht gesagt? der kerl hat eier – S_

_nein, das hat er nicht gesagt, aber er war wirklich geschockt, mich zu sehen, und er ist rausgerannt, als hätte ich ne ansteckende Krankheit, deshalb... – B_

_ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du mal wieder übertreibst, man... vielleicht hat er was vergessen und musste es holen – S_

_okay, ich muss jetzt los, du schaffst das schon, sei einfach du selbst, normal und nett wie immer – S_

_danke Sam, ich werd's versuchen – B_

Er übt ein paar Mal vor dem Spiegel, normal und nett wie immer auszusehen. Als die ersten Studenten hereinstürmen, ist er noch ein bisschen nervös, aber nachdem er sich einem nach dem anderen vorgestellt hat, wird es langsam zur Routine und er kann sich entspannen.

Cassie kommt fünf Minuten bevor der Kurs beginnt und winkt ihn zu sich herüber, um noch ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen, die sie verkünden will. Blaine kann Kurt sehen, als er wieder hereinkommt, ihm einen nervösen Blick zuwirft und seine Tasche am anderen Ende des Raums abstellt, aber er zwingt sich, professionell zu sein und sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, damit Cassie nicht denkt, er sei ein totaler Spinner, der umgehend wieder gefeuert werden muss.

Sie stellt Blaine und sich selbst in ihrem überheblichen Ton vor und stellt sicher, den Studenten ausreichend Furcht einzuflößen, bevor sie den Unterricht beginnt. Blaine hat in seinen zwei Jahren an der NYADA vier ihrer Kurse belegt und er weiß, dass sie eine gute Lehrerin ist, wenn sie der Meinung ist, dass man ihre Aufmerksamkeit wert ist. Sie kann sogar motivierend und witzig sein, aber als er die schreckgeweiteten Augen in den Gesichtern der Gruppe sieht, erinnert er sich daran, wie er selbst ein verschreckter, junger Collegefrischling gewesen ist, völlig eingeschüchtert allein schon von ihrer Anwesenheit und er weiß sofort, dass er in diesem Szenario der _gute_ Bulle sein wird. Er erinnert sich, wie er Brody in seinem ersten Jahr mehr als einmal um Hilfe gebeten hat, und er stellt sich vor, dass auch er diesen neuen Studenten mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen wird.

Er schaut bewusst nicht öfter als notwendig in Kurts Richtung, denn er hat schließlich seine Arbeit zu tun und er wird es sicher nicht darauf ankommen lassen, den Ruf zu erhalten, er sei der TA der seine Studenten angafft, auch wenn besagte Studenten in seinem Alter sind und in ihrem schwarzen Tanzdress unfairerweise sehr niedlich aussehen.

Cassie teilt die Klasse in zwei Gruppen und überlässt eine Blaine, um mit ihnen zu üben; Kurt gehört glücklicherweise zu der anderen Hälfte, so dass Blaine davor bewahrt bleibt, weitere unangenehme Unterhaltungen mit ihm führen zu müssen, die zur Folge hätten, dass Kurt schnellstmöglich die Flucht ergreift.

Allerdings hindert das Kurt trotzdem nicht daran, als erster den Saal zu verlassen, als der Kurs vorbei ist.

Blaine versucht, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern setzt ein Lächeln auf und beantwortet die Fragen der Studenten, die zurückgeblieben sind, um mit ihm zu reden.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt endlich sicher im Loft angekommen ist, schiebt er die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnt sich gegen die Holzplanken, schließt die Augen und fängt an zu fluchen wie ein Seemann. "Verdammte Scheiße, verdammt, Kurt Hummel, du bist so ein verdammter Schwachkopf."

Vom Sofa her ist ein amüsiertes Kichern zu hören und als Kurt die Augen aufmacht, sieht er Santana mit einer Schüssel Müsli auf dem Schoß und einem amüsierten Grinsen im Gesicht auf einer der Armlehnen sitzen. "Darf ich mitmachen?", neckt sie.

Kurt seufzt. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an", sagt er, geht zu ihr hinüber und lässt sich so aufs Sofa fallen, dass sein Kopf zu ihren Füßen liegt, wo sie sie auf den Polstern stehen hat.

Sie überlegt einen Augenblick. "Kurt Blödarsch Hummel, du bist so eine gottverdammte Arschgeige."

"Ich hab schon Besseres von dir gehört", kontert Kurt.

"Ich wollte dich schonen", entgegnet Santana schulterzuckend. "Aber im Ernst, was ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Ich komme grade vom Tanzgrundkurs."

"Ah, ist der verrückte Hulk über dich hergefallen, wie damals über die kleine Miss David Schwimmer?", fragt Santana. "Ehrlich. Ich muss dieser Frau einen Dankbrief schreiben für diesen Spitznamen."

"Nein", sagt Kurt. "Jedenfalls _noch_ nicht. Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht ausbleiben. Aber das war es nicht."

Santana steht auf, um ihre Schüssel ins Spülbecken zu stellen, und als sie zurückkommt, stupst sie Kurt an, damit er auf dem Sofa zur Seite rutscht und lässt sich neben ihn fallen.

"Okay, spuck's aus."

Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Blaine Anderson ist der TA."

Santana zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Blaine _Super-Niedlich_ Anderson?"

"Jap."

Santana lacht gackernd. "Das ist unbezahlbar", sagt sie. "Na ja, Rachel hat gesagt, er ist ein guter Tänzer."

"Ist er auch." Kurt lässt den Kopf hängen. "Ach, das ist so ein Mist."

"Warum?"

Ja... _warum eigentlich?_

Kurt kann nicht wirklich eingrenzen, was genau sein Problem ist. Wo soll er anfangen?

Als der Typ mit dem hübschen Hintern, der an der Ballettstange stand, sich umgedreht und zu allem Unglück als _Blaine Anderson_ herausgestellt hatte, da hatte Kurt plötzlich die Panik erfasst.

Wenn er rational darüber nachdenkt, dann kann Blaine gar nicht wissen, dass er es war, der diese Nachricht geschickt hat, aber was, wenn er es irgendwann herausbekäme? Er ist sein _TA_ _,_ Herrgottnochmal. Er hätte diese Nachricht nie abschicken sollen. Er hat es getan ohne nachzudenken, hatte gedacht, es wäre ganz nett, den Namen dieses Jungen zu erfahren, und jetzt ist Blaine Cassandra Julys TA und verdammt, er hat in einem öffentlichen Forum gesagt, dass sein TA niedlich aussieht, was zum Teufel ist sein Problem?

All das erzählt er Santana.

"Kurt, jetzt mach mal halblang, du hast nicht gewusst, dass er dein TA sein würde", versucht Santana ihn aufzumuntern. "Und du hast ihm schließlich nichts super Skandalöses geschrieben. Ist er wenigstens nett?"

Kurt nickt unglücklich. "Super nett. Und aus der Nähe ist er wirklich süß." Er seufzt, schmiegt den Kopf an Santanas Schulter und murmelt: "Und sein Hintern sieht auch richtig gut aus."

Santana kichert. "Weißt du was? Vielleicht ist es ja doch gut für dich."

"Wieso soll das gut sein für mich?", fragt Kurt ungläubig.

"Du magst doch diese romantischen Begegnungen in Filmen, stimmt's?", fragt Santana und als Kurt nickt, fährt sie fort: "Und du willst eine bedeutungsvolle Verbindung und all so was... na ja, und hier ist deine romantische Begegnung mit einer guten Geschichte, die ihr später mal euren Kindern erzählen könnt."

"Oh Gott, hast du den Verstand verloren?", stöhnt Kurt. "Das steht überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Es ist besser, wenn ich ihn einfach komplett vergesse – "

"Während er mit seinem hübschen Hintern im Kreis um dich herumtanzt."

"– und so tue, als wäre das alles gar nicht erst passiert."

"So tun, als wäre _was_ nicht passiert?", fragt Rachel, die gerade in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt aus dem Bad kommt und sich neben Kurt setzt.

Diesmal lässt er Santana die Story erzählen und sinkt einfach nur tiefer in die Polster, als Rachel ihm ins Ohr quietscht.

Es gelingt den Mädchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Wirkung seiner Nachricht hochspielt, vor allem in Hinblick auf die Tatsache, dass sie anonym war, aber dennoch lässt ihn die Paranoia nicht aus ihren Klauen und das ist der Grund, warum er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch hat, als er Freitags zur nächsten Tanzstunde geht.

Blaine ist noch nicht da, als er hereinkommt, und Kurt seufzt erleichtert, als er seine Tasche auf einer der Bänke vor den Fenstern abstellt. Er ist nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit seinen jüngeren Mitstudenten zu unterhalten – die wenigsten Studenten belegen in ihrem dritten Jahr noch einen Tanz-Einführungskurs, weil sie das in der Regel bereits im ersten oder zweiten Jahr gemacht haben.

Kurt _muss_ den Kurs dieses Jahr belegen. Er hat erst zum Frühlingssemester hier angefangen und direkt mit Tanz 102 einzusteigen, war keine Option gewesen. Und im vergangenen Jahr hatte es sich mit seinem Gesangskurs überschnitten, den er nicht hatte verlegen können. Und während Schauspiel sein Hauptfach ist, in dem er wirklich gut sein muss, wenn er jemals ein Engagement bekommen will, so könnten sein Tanzkenntnisse doch auch ein wenig aufpoliert werden.

Deshalb sitzt er allein auf der Bank, nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, und beobachtet schweigend, wie Miss July und Blaine zusammen den Saal betreten und leise etwas besprechen auf ihrem Weg zum Flügel, wo sie ihre Taschen abstellen.

"Also dann, Leute", ruft Miss July, als sie ihre Unterhaltung beendet haben. "Fangen wir an. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie sich alle bereits gedehnt haben, bevor ich hereingekommen bin." Kurt zuckt zusammen, denn er hat nur den anderen dabei zugesehen, wie sie genau das gemacht haben. "Falls nicht, könnte die folgende Tanzfigur wirklich schmerzhaft für Sie werden und ich werde jede Sekunde davon genießen."

Sie macht keine Witze. Am Ende der ersten Übung tun Kurts Beine unbeschreiblich weh. Aber Miss July hat bereits fünf verschiedene Leute im Kurs angeschrien, sie sollen sich gefälligst zusammenreißen, weshalb er sich nichts anmerken lassen wird.

"Okay, als nächstes", sagt Miss July ruhig, während sie ihren üblichen Platz in der Mitte des Saales einnimmt, wo sie sich immer wieder umdreht, um einen guten Blick auf jeden der Studenten zu haben, die um sie herum im Kreis stehen. "Als nächstes, machen wir unsere erste Partnerübung."

Als ein paar Leute die Person neben sich an der Hand nehmen, oder verzweifelte Blick mit ihren Freunden austauschen, fährt sie fort: "Habe ich gesagt, Sie sollen Ihre Partner selbst auswählen? Blaine und ich werden Ihnen zeigen, wie es geht und dann wird Blaine mit jedem einzelnen von Ihnen tanzen, damit ich Ihre Technik korrigieren kann und _dann_ können Sie mit einem Partner ihrer Wahl weiterüben."

Kurt hat von Anfang an gewusst, dass es unvermeidlich sein würde. Natürlich wird Blaine früher oder später mit jedem von ihnen tanzen müssen. Aber Kurt hatte eben gehofft, es wäre eher später als früher, damit er zuerst seine erbärmliche Paranoia überwinden könnte. Jetzt aber schaut er zu, wie Blaine zuerst Miss July und danach noch ungefähr zehn weitere Mädchen und einen Jungen herumwirbelt, bevor er sich tief hinunterbeugt um ihnen in einen fast kompletten Spagat zu helfen. Er zuckt zusammen, als Miss July ein Mädchen zurechtweist, weil es sich vorher nicht gedehnt hat, denn es schreit vor Schmerzen, als es den Spagat versucht.

"Sie sind der nächste", spricht Miss July ihn an.

Kurt spürt, wie seine Handflächen sofort zu schwitzen anfangen. Super. In einer Sekunde wird er Blaines Hand berühren und seine Handflächen sind praktisch nass.

Blaine sagt aber gar nichts dazu, sondern lächelt nur leicht, als Kurt sich neben ihm in Tanzposition aufstellt, wahrscheinlich ist es als Ermutigung gemeint.

Der Tanzschritt beginnt damit, dass Blaine ihn an sich zieht, dann seine andere Hand ergreift, ihn in eine dreifache Drehung zieht und ihn dann um die Taille fasst, um seine letzte Figur zu unterstützen – den Spagat. Alles, was Kurt tun muss, ist aufzupassen, dass er während der Drehungen nicht den Halt verliert, einen Arm um Blaines Hals zu legen, während er sich in den Spagat sinken lässt und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es wehtut, seine Beine so weit zu dehnen.

Aber das ist alles leichter gesagt als getan und es fühlt sich nicht so anmutig an wie es eigentlich aussehen soll. Und natürlich schnalzt Miss July missbilligend mit der Zunge und bemerkt: "Schlampig, Mr...?"

"Kurt Hummel", antwortet er leise.

Sie schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Ich gebe zu, dass diese Schritte nicht einfach sind und es ist erst ihre zweite Stunde, aber sind Sie nicht eigentlich schon im dritten Jahr?"

"Ich... ja, bin ich", sagt Kurt.

"Und das ist Ihr erster Tanzkurs."

"Ich hatte früher – "

"Das war keine Frage", unterbricht sie ihn. "Was mich betrifft, ist das Ihr erster Tanzkurs. Haben Sie sich vorher gedehnt?"

"Ich..."

"Das heißt dann also nein." Sie schürzt die Lippen. "Machen Sie's nochmal."

Kurt würde am liebsten protestieren, würde ihr gern sagen, dass er sich wirklich unbehaglich fühlt in Blaines Nähe, aus Gründen, die er lieber nicht vor der Klasse darlegen möchte – aber das ist keine Option. Blaine selbst hat bisher kein Wort gesagt. Er hat nur ein deplatziertes, steifes Lächeln im Gesicht und nickt nur, als Miss July sie auffordert, es noch einmal zu machen.

Er streckt Kurt erneut seine Hand hin, damit der sie ergreift und dieses Mal versucht Kurt, seine gesamte Energie darauf zu konzentrieren, es richtig zu machen. Und noch während er es tut, weiß er, wie verkrampft er aussehen muss.

Miss July spricht es natürlich sofort an. "Ihre Bewegungen sind zu mechanisch und berechnet, als wären Sie der Blechmann."

Kurt versucht, einen auf unschuldig zu machen, im Sinne von _Ich werd es auch nie wieder tun_ , um sich aus der beschämenden Situation zu befreien, aber er klingt viel zu schnippisch, als er sagt: "Es tut mir leid, Miss July."

Er will sich gerade umdrehen und weggehen, als sie verärgert mit den Fingern schnipst. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen", sagt sie. "Ihre Bewegungen müssen eleganter werden. Sie haben ziemlich viel nachzuholen und gewöhnlich benote ich meine höheren Semester sehr viel strenger. Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Tanzübungen mitgeben, an denen Sie bis nächsten Freitag arbeiten und nach dem Kurs werden Sie dableiben, um mir zu zeigen, dass Sie es können, ansonsten können Sie sich von diesem Kurs verabschieden, Mr. Aufmüpfiger-Blechmann."

Kurt reißt die Augen auf. Er hat eine Woche, um eine Tanznummer zu lernen und vor seiner Lehrerin vorzutanzen und wenn er es vergeigt, dann wird sie ihn aus ihrem Kurs werfen?

Er spürt die Wut in sich aufkochen, aber er weiß von Rachels Erzählungen, wie töricht es wäre, diesem Gefühl nachzugeben, deshalb nickt er nur verbissen und tritt zurück in den Kreis der anderen Studenten, die sich ohne Zweifel im Stillen über ihn lustig machen. Er presst die Lippen fest zusammen, um nicht zu weinen und bleibt an seinem Platz stehen, bis es Zeit ist für die abschließenden Dehnübungen, denn mehr als die Hälfte des Unterrichts ist für dieses kleine Machtspielchen draufgegangen, das Miss July 'Partnerübung' nennt.

Am Ende der Stunde winkt sie ihn zu sich her, um ihm seine Zusatzaufgaben zu geben. Er nickt, aber sagt kein Wort zu seiner Lehrerin. Er geht zu seinem Platz am Fenster zurück, packt langsam seine Tasche und versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Oh Gott, wann hat es zuletzt ein Lehrer geschafft, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen?

_Niemand schubst einen Hummel herum._

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmet er tief ein, um den Kloß in seiner Kehle loszuwerden und als er sich etwas beruhigt hat, konzentriert er sich auf seine Atmung, bis er bemerkt, dass sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hat.

"Hey."

Es ist Blaine. Kurt macht die Augen auf und stellt fest, dass sie als einzige noch im Raum sind.

"Ich, ähm, tut mir leid wegen eben."

"Wieso?", fragt Kurt. "Ich bin doch derjenige, der's vermasselt hat."

"Hast du gar nicht." Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Du bist nur ein wenig eingerostet."

Kurt schüttelt schweigend den Kopf.

"Wann hattest du deine letzte Tanznummer?"

"Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich schon mal in eine involviert war?"

Blaine zuckt erneut die Schultern. "Wie schon gesagt, du scheinst eingerostet, aber nicht unerfahren."

"In meinem letzten Jahr an der HighSchool", gesteht Kurt. "Und ich hatte keinen wirklichen Unterricht mehr seit dem Ballettunterricht im Kindergarten."

Es stimmt, wenn er recht darüber nachdenkt; seit ihrem letzten Chor-Wettbewerb hat er nicht mehr getanzt. Im Rahmen seines Schauspiel- und Gesangsunterrichts an der NYADA hat er noch nie bei öffentlichen Auftritten tanzen müssen und die paar Schritte, die er mit Elliot und Dani bei dem ein oder anderen Gig in Downtown vollführt hat, zählen nicht wirklich als Tanznummer.

"Siehst du?", sagt Blaine fröhlich und Kurt muss einfach lächeln.

"Danke", sagt er und steht auf. "Ich denke, dann werd ich jetzt mal für die vorgezogene Zwischenprüfung üben, die sie für mich angesetzt hat", fügt er stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

"Ich könnte dir dabei helfen", bietet Blaine sofort an.

Kurt glaubt zu sehen, wie Blaine leicht errötet, aber vielleicht ist das auch eine Folge von zwei Stunden Non-Stop-Tanzen. Er kann das Angebot aber sowieso nicht annehmen, so sehr er die Hilfe auch brauchen könnte. Er hat so ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er in Blaines Nähe ist, wegen dieser _NYADA Schwärmerei_ Sache, die wie eine Mahnung an Kurts Armseligkeit zwischen ihnen hängt. Er verwünscht sich selbst, als er schnell den Kopf schüttelt und sagt: "Nein, schon gut."

Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Oh, okay."

_Oh Gott, das klang wahrscheinlich ziemlich unfreundlich, oder?_

"Ich meine, ich komm schon klar", sagt Kurt und die gesamte Unterhaltung ist mit einem Mal so unangenehm geworden, dass er am liebsten das Weite suchen würde. "Ich muss wirklich los, wir sehen uns am Montag!"

"Ja, bis dann", antwortet Blaine und geht zum Flügel hinüber, um seine Sachen zu holen.

Kurt verlässt den Raum so schnell er kann, auf Beinen, die immer noch brennen von dem Spagat.

 

*** * ***

 

Sam beharrt darauf, dass Kurt auf gar keinen Fall wissen kann, dass Blaine hinter dem Geständnis auf _NYADA Schwärmerei_ steckt, aber Blaine kann sich wirklich nicht erklären, warum Kurt ihn sonst meiden sollte. Er ist immer nur nett zu ihm, seit dem Tag an dem sie sich offiziell kennengelernt haben und er kann nicht verstehen, warum Kurt während des gesamten Kurses am Montag den größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihm hält. Er kann ihn nicht mal nach seinen Fortschritten mit Cassies Extraarbeit fragen, denn Kurt verlässt wieder als erster den Saal.

Wenn Kurt ihn also nicht von irgendwoher kennt oder Gerüchte über ihn gehört hat oder eine Abneigung gegen Leute hat, die Blaine heißen, oder gegen kleine Leute, dann gibt es keinen Grund, warum er Blaines Annäherungen ausweichen sollte (als TA, nicht als Flirt!).

"Das sind aber ziemlich viele 'oders'", weist Sam hin. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht."

"Wenn eins davon zutrifft, dann hab ich sowieso keine Chance", murmelt Blaine.

Oh, hat er eigentlich erwähnt, dass seine Schwärmerei mit voller Kraft zurückgekehrt ist? Ja, genau das ist passiert.

All seine Bemühungen des vergangenen Sommers – zunichte gemacht in der einen Sekunde, in der Kurt ihn nervös angelächelt hat, als er ihm die Hand für die Partnerübung gereicht hat. Es ist wirklich bedauerlich; nicht nur, weil er versucht hat, seine naive Schwärmerei in den Griff zu bekommen, nein, er konnte eigentlich auch gern auf den Drang verzichten, seine Chefin umbringen zu wollen, nur weil sie auf dem Jungen herumhackt, in den er verknallt ist. Er ist wirklich nicht mehr so wütend auf Cassie gewesen, seit er als Erstsemester in ihrer Klasse war.

Und natürlich hat er gespürt, dass Kurt bereits Tanzerfahrung hat, als sie die Figur getanzt haben. Er hat das nicht nur aus Freundlichkeit gesagt, er hat es wirklich gespürt. Selbst Cassie hatte später eine entsprechende Bemerkung gemacht und gesagt: "Oh, ich werde ihn schon wieder in Form bringen."

Sie war unnötig gemein und Blaine musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um Kurt nicht zu Hilfe zu kommen.

"Hast du nicht gesagt, ihre Gemeinheiten waren es, die dich in deinem ersten Collegejahr erst richtig motiviert haben?", fragt Sam beiläufig, während er an einer Möhre knabbert wie ein Kaninchen. Blaine grummelt nur zur Antwort und Sam lacht. "Okay, ich versteh schon, hier geht's um Kurt."

Blaine seufzt. "Warum will er nicht mir mir reden, Sam?"

"Alter, vergiss nicht, dass er dich erst _letzte Woche_ kennengelernt hat", sagt Sam. "Vielleicht musst du mal von dem Gedanken abkommen, dass er dich hasst und eher akzeptieren, dass er dich eigentlich kaum kennt. Vielleicht fehlt es ihm an sozialer Kompetenz. Vielleicht ist er vor Fremden auf der Hut. Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken, Bro. Ich bin sicher, dass er dich am Ende gut leiden kann."

Nun ja, eigentlich macht das ziemlich viel Sinn, wenn Blaine so darüber nachdenkt. Für jemanden, der erst seit letzter Woche von Kurts Existenz weiß (zumindest, wenn er daran glaubt, dass Kurt nicht weiß, dass er ihn seit eineinhalb Jahren heimlich verehrt), ist er womöglich etwas zu sehr darum bemüht, sich mit Kurt anzufreunden.

Genau wie Sam vorausgesagt hat, bemerkt Blaine am Mittwoch eine kleine Änderung in Kurts Verhalten. Er sucht nicht aktiv seine Nähe oder so, aber er scheint auch kein Problem damit zu haben, bei den meisten Übungen neben ihm zu stehen. Zu behaupten, er wäre erleichtert, ist wahrscheinlich eine Untertreibung und als Blaine seine Sachen zurück in seine Tasche packt, pfeift er sogar vor sich hin. Cassie ist bereits gegangen und er unterhält sich noch mit ein paar der Studenten, als er bemerkt, dass Kurt auf seinem angestammten Platz am Fenster sitzt und aussieht, als warte er darauf, dass seine Klassenkameraden verschwinden.

"Alles okay?", fragt Blaine zögernd, als sie allein sind.

Kurt blickt verlegen hoch. "Ich... ähm, tut mir leid, ich wette, du bist beschäftigt, aber... ich könnte doch noch ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen mit diesen Extra-Übungen und – "

"Sag nichts weiter", sagt Blaine grinsend. "Ist geritzt."

Kurt errötet. "Danke", murmelt er. "Mir ist klar, dass es ein bisschen spät ist, ähm..."

"Hast du jetzt Zeit?"

"Was... ähm, ja."

"Nach dem Kurs steht der Saal leer, das ist die Zeit, in der auch ich normalerweise für mich allein trainiere", erklärt Blaine. "Und wir haben beide bereits unsere Tanzklamotten an, also...?"

"Ja, perfekt", sagt Kurt dankbar und holt das Blatt Papier heraus, auf dem Cassie anscheinend all die Figuren aufgeschrieben hat, die er erarbeiten soll.

Blaine zuckt zusammen, als er es sich durchliest. "Wow, deine schnippische Antwort hat ihr wirklich nicht gefallen", sagt er mitfühlend.

"Ich kann nicht gut mit Leuten, die auf mir herumhacken", murmelt Kurt mit düsterem Blick.

Blaine erinnert sich an die Abschürfungen und blauen Flecke bei Miss Tibideaux' Show und er überlegt, ob das vielleicht auch etwas damit zu tun hat. Aber er fragt nicht. Kann nicht fragen – genau genommen. Denn eigentlich dürfte er Kurt ja gar nicht kennen.

Und er kennt ihn tatsächlich nicht, wird ihm eine halbe Stunde später klar – nicht wirklich.

Er hat gewusst, dass Kurt gutaussehend und talentiert ist und geistreich, aber da gibt es noch so viel mehr Aspekte zu Kurt Hummel, auf die er allein von seinen Beobachtungen auf den Fluren oder bei einer Show nie gekommen wäre. Zum Beispiel ist Kurt richtig ungeduldig – nach nur _einem_ Versuch beklagt er sich bereits, dass er die Figur nicht versteht – und irgendwie schnippisch, wenn er sich kritisiert fühlt. Kurt ist auch richtig, richtig süß, als er endlich lernt, eine ganz spezielle Drehung zu machen – er wippt auf den Fußballen auf und ab und presst sich glücklich grinsend beide Hände an die Wangen.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten später, als sie beide verschwitzt und erschöpft sind, streckt Blaine die Beine auf dem Boden aus und sagt: "Ich glaube, du hast den Dreh raus!"

"Wirklich?", fragt Kurt zweifelnd. "Beim Schlussteil bin ich mir irgendwie unsicher."

Blaine setzt _kritisch_ auf seine Liste der Dinge, die er nicht über Kurt Hummel gewusst hat, direkt neben _ungeduldig_ und _perfektionistisch_. Das ist bis jetzt wahrscheinlich seine Lieblingsliste – und Blaine hat Listen für fast alles - das sagt also eine ganze Menge.

"Für mich sah es gut aus", sagt Blaine und steht vom Fußboden auf. "Aber natürlich können wir es auch noch einmal machen."

"Ich halte dich auf", wird Kurt errötend bewusst.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagt Blaine. Es gibt noch ein paar Tanzfiguren, die er üben muss, aber nichts, was er nicht auch zuhause machen kann. "Komm schon."

Kurt tanzt die Choreo noch einmal und dieses Mal sieht er so gut aus, dass Blaine danach nicht anders kann, als glücklich zu klatschen. "Das war fantastisch, Kurt", sagt er. "Ich bin sicher, Cassie – ähm, Miss July wird glücklich sein."

Kurt lacht. "Dieses Wort würde ich nicht mit ihrem Charakter in Verbindung bringen, aber okay." Plötzlich schlägt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh Gott, das war unangebracht!", ruft er. "Sie ist deine Chefin, tut mir leid."

Blaine grinst breit. "Ich bin sicher, sie hätte es als Kompliment aufgefasst", scherzt er. "Und... wenn man sie richtig kennengelernt hat, ist sie gar nicht so übel." Er würde gern anfügen, dass das auch auf ihn selbst zutrifft, aber er hält lieber den Mund, denn er könnte wahrscheinlich kaum die Absicht dahinter erklären, sollte Kurt fragen. Und außerdem scheint Kurt sich langsam für ihn zu erwärmen, wenn er das Lächeln bedenkt, das er Blaine schenkt, als er aus dem Saal geht.

"Danke Blaine", sagt er. "Es war wirklich nett von dir, mir zu helfen."

"Jederzeit", antwortet Blaine.

Vielleicht sind sie ja doch auf dem richtigen Weg. Er muss nur eine Möglichkeit finden, es Sam zu erzählen, ohne durchblicken zu lassen, dass er die ganze Zeit recht hatte.

 

*** * ***

 

Am Freitag ist Kurt während des gesamten Kurses nervös, aber falls es Miss July auffällt, sagt sie nichts dazu – vielleicht um ihn in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, oder weil sie weiß, dass sie ihn _nach_ dem Unterricht nach Belieben fertig machen kann.

Blaine ist an diesem Tag eine tröstliche Präsenz und spart nicht mit aufmunterndem Lächeln und Kurt dankt seinem Glücksstern, dass seine Fehlentscheidung an jenem Tag auf _NYADA Schwärmerei_ nicht alles ruiniert hat. Er weiß nicht, was er ohne Blaines Hilfe getan hätte. Er hatte versucht, die Mädchen einzuspannen, um ihm zu helfen, aber Rachel war viel zu beschäftigt mit Funny Girl und Santana hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie irgendwohin müsste, obwohl sie dann am Ende doch zuhause geblieben war und Kurt hat mittlerweile den Verdacht, als hätte sie ihn nur dazu bringen wollen, Blaine zu fragen. Was wahrscheinlich auch besser war als die Unterstützung der Mädchen, denn Blaine kannte sich mit den Tanzfiguren sehr gut aus. Und er ist auch wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nett.

Kurt kann gar nicht genug betonen, wie nett er ist.

Vor einer Woche noch hatte er sich in Blaines Anwesenheit so unbehaglich gefühlt, wie körperlich überhaupt möglich. Jetzt hofft er, dass er für seine Mini-Prüfung dableibt, denn er hat das Gefühl, als wäre er viel weniger nervös, wenn Blaine da ist, um ihn anzulächeln.

Und das Glück ist schon wieder auf seiner Seite, denn noch bevor er sich dazu durchringen kann, Blaine einfach zu fragen, ob er bleiben kann, winkt Miss July sie beide zu sich auf die andere Seite des Raums.

"Mr. Blechmann", sagt sie und lehnt sich rückwärts an den Flügel.

"Meldet sich zum Einsatz", sagt Kurt mit einem seltsam verlegenen Kichern.

Sie betrachtet ihn kritisch. "Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie sich vorbereitet haben."

Kurt nickt.

Sie scheucht ein paar besonders neugierige Studenten weg, die zurückgeblieben sind, um zuzusehen, wie Kurt sich blamiert, und schließt die Tür hinter ihnen, bevor sie sich umdreht und mit den Fingern in Richtung Tanzfläche schnipst.

"Zeigen Sie mir, was sie können."

Kurt steht mitten im Raum, nur einen Meter von Miss July und Blaine entfernt und holt tief Luft. Er zwingt sich, locker zu bleiben. Er muss sich ausreichend konzentrieren, um die Figuren perfekt hinzukriegen, aber er darf nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, damit er nicht wieder so roboterhaft wirkt. Sein neuer Spitzname gefällt ihm wirklich nicht besonders.

Er stellt sich in Position, hebt die Arme, beugt die Knie und beginnt mit den Grundübungen des Ballett. Die Choreografie ist eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Stilrichtungen, aber nachdem er bereits als Kind Ballett gemacht hat, ist Kurt froh, dass der erste Teil von Ballettfiguren dominiert wird. Es hilft ihm dabei, sich zu entspannen. Während er zu den moderneren Jazz-Figuren übergeht, konzentriert er sich auf die Wellenbewegungen seines Körpers und folgt seinen Instinkten. Er hat keine Musik dazu und normalerweise macht ihn das unsicher, aber Blaine hat ihm geraten, den Rhythmus mit dem er beginnt, einfach wie ein Mantra die ganze Zeit in Gedanken mitzuzählen und bis jetzt klappt es ganz gut. Beim Schlussteil wird er ein bisschen langsamer, endet in der Standard-Ballettposition, die er aushält, während er den Kopf hebt und Miss July direkt ins Gesicht blickt.

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch – ganz klar überrascht von seiner Verbesserung – aber sie sagt nichts. Stattdessen schaut sie Blaine an und sagt: "Hilf ihm noch einmal bei der Partnerübung."

Kurt sinkt das Herz. _Die_ haben sie nicht geübt; sie war nicht Teil von Miss Julys Aufgabenstellung für ihn gewesen. Blaine stellt sich neben ihn und schaut ihn mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen durchdringend an. Kurt versteht die Botschaft: _Du_ _schaffst_ _das._

Er holt noch einmal tief Luft, ergreift Blaines Hand, lässt sich von ihm heranziehen, dreht sich dreimal, lässt den Arm um Blaines Hals fallen und sinkt nach unten in den Spagat. Als er wieder hochkommt, sagt Miss July: "Du hast ihm geholfen." Es ist eindeutig, dass sie nicht die Figur meint, die sie gerade eben getanzt haben. Sie weiß, dass Blaine mit ihm an der Choreografie gearbeitet hat.

Blaine wirkt ein bisschen hilflos neben ihm, öffnet den Mund, findet aber nicht die richtigen Worte und Kurt beeilt sich zu sagen: "Es war meine Idee."

Blaine schüttelt schnell den Kopf. "Ich habe es angeboten", sagt er. "Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen."

Miss July wedelt abschätzig mit der Hand. "Oh bitte, als würde mich das kümmern", sagt sie zu Blaine. An Kurt gewandt fügt sie an: "Gut für Sie, dass Sie sich Hilfe geholt haben. Ich mag keine von sich selbst überzeugten Studenten, die glauben, sie wüssten alles besser. Ihre Bewegungen waren viel besser. Haben Sie vorher schon mal Ballett getanzt?"

"Ja, als Kind."

"Dacht ich mir." Sie nickt ihm kurz zu. "Gut gemacht, Mr. Blechmann, dann bis Montag. Blaine, das war gute Arbeit heute."

"Danke", sagen sie beide zugleich und sehen ihr hinterher, als sie den Raum verlässt.

"Kurt, das war großartig!", ruft Blaine, als sie weg ist.

Kurt lacht erleichtert. "Ich hab mich vorher so verrückt gemacht."

"Ich auch, ich hab gesehen, wie abgelenkt du heute im Unterricht warst."

"Oh Gott, ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Ich bin überzeugt, dass ich die Hälfte der Figuren, die sie heute gelehrt hat, nicht mitbekommen habe", sagt Kurt frustriert. "Ich hoffe, das wirkt sich am Montag nicht zu meinem Nachteil aus, ich will wirklich keine Wiederholung dieser Sache."

Blaine geht zu ihm und streckt die Hand aus, als wäre er auf Autopilot. "Willst du üben?", fragt er augenzwinkernd.

_Er zwinkert Kurt verdammt nochmal an._

"Sicher", haucht Kurt.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie treffen sich auch weiterhin nach dem Unterricht, um bestimmte Tanzfiguren zu trainieren, auch wenn Kurt während des Kurses alles perfekt hinbekommen hat. Anfangs suchen sie noch nach Ausreden dafür; Blaine behauptet gesehen zu haben, wie Kurt bei einem bestimmten Schritt etwas wacklig war, oder Kurt fragt Blaine, ob er ihm dabei helfen kann, die Übungen zu perfektionieren, mit denen er noch nicht ganz zufrieden ist.

Aber nach ein paar Wochen müssen sie gar nicht mehr darum bitten. Es macht viel zu viel Spaß, nach dem Kurs zurückzubleiben und gemeinsam zu entspannen, indem einer von ihnen lässig einen Tanzschritt wiederholt, während der andere auf dem Boden liegt und alberne Kommentare abgibt.

Wenn es nichts gibt, was sie für den Tanzkurs üben können, zeigt Blaine ihm, wie man den Twist tanzt, oder Kurt hilft Blaine bei den Hausaufgaben für seinen Bühnenkampf-Kurs. Manchmal albern sie auch einfach nur herum und erfinden Choreografien für irgendein Lied, das gerade im Radio läuft.

Ihre Teenage Dream Tanznummer gefällt Blaine zunehmend besser.

Seine Liste von Dingen, die er nicht von Kurt Hummel wusste, wird immer länger und langsam verliert er sein Fantasiebild von Kurt und ersetzt es mit dem echten Kurt Hummel. Im richtigen Leben ist er noch großartiger als Blaine es sich je hätte vorstellen können und er ist immer noch ein wenig von den Socken, dass er ihn endlich richtig kennenlernen darf.

Manchmal erfasst ihn immer noch die Panik, dass Kurt diese Sache auf _NYADA Schwärmerei_ herausfinden könnte, aber mittlerweile ist ihre Freundschaft wohl stabil genug, um auch das auszuhalten. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass es nicht trotzdem peinlich wäre, wenn Kurt es herausfinden würde. Denn vorher hätte Blaine es als dumme Schwärmerei abtun können, aber jetzt... die Intensität seiner Verliebtheit hat sich ungefähr verzehnfacht.

Es ist ziemlich schwer, nicht in jemanden verknallt zu sein, der so liebenswert ist wie Kurt.

Als Blaine nach einer besonders ausgelassenen Tanzstunde nachhause kommt und seinem besten Freund alles über Kurts beeindruckende und frustrierend heiße Single Ladies Choreografie erzählt, hat Sam endgültig genug.

"Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden", sagt er und verdreht die Augen. _"Kurt's hips don't lie."_

"Das ist Shakira." Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Bist du... sauer?"

"Nein", stöhnt Sam.

"Du weißt, dass er dir nicht deinen Platz als mein bester Freund streitig macht, oder?", hakt Blaine vorsichtig nach und beugt sich auf dem Sofa zu ihm hinüber, um ihm die Haare zu verstrubbeln.

Sam schaut ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. "Ja, ich weiß", sagt er. "Aber du redest ohne Pause von ihm, seit du nachhause gekommen bist und ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, ich könnte dir irgendwann auch mal von dem neuen Job erzählen, den ich heute gelandet habe."

"Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so leid", beeilt sich Blaine zu versichern. "Ich halte jetzt die Klappe, erzähl mir alles."

Eine Stunde lang, hört er Sam dabei zu, wie er über die neuen Push-Up Unterhosen für Männer erzählt, es gelingt ihm sogar, nicht verwirrt auszusehen, als Sam ihm die Vorteile des besagten Kleidungsstücks erläutert und er achtet darauf, seinen besten Freund für den Rest des Tages mit Aufmerksamkeit zu überschütten. Er hält es durch bis nach dem Abendessen, als sie das Geschirr spülen und dabei das Radio einschalten. Als er das Intro zu Teenage Dream hört, kann Blaine sich nicht zurückhalten und sagt keuchend: "Unser Lied!"

Sam verlangt, dass er ihm die gesamte Choreo vortanzt und die Hälfte der Zeit tut er so, als sei er ein in-Ohnmacht-fallender Kurt, bevor er sich ausschüttet vor Lachen und Blaine darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass er ein Blödmann ist. "Während der ganzen Zeit, die ich deinem Gejammer zugehört habe, hättest du bereits so happy sein können", sagt er nachdenklich. "Ich hätte einfach in einen von Kurts Kursen reinplatzen sollen und ihm erzählen, was Sache ist."

"Neeiiiin", jammert Blaine. "So gefällt es mir viel besser."

Sam setzt einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf und denkt offenbar an die eineinhalb Jahre, die Blaine damit verbracht hat, Kurt aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln. Am Ende zuckt er die Schultern. "Nur, weil du mein bester Freund bist."

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt arbeitet die Spätschicht im Spotlight Diner und als er endlich daheim in seinem Bett ankommt, schläft er in seiner Uniform ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwacht, ist es bereits halb neun und als ihm klar wird, dass er super spät dran ist für seinen Tanzkurs, schießt er in eine sitzende Position hoch und rennt zum Badezimmer.

"Santana, bitte mach auf, ich bin im Arsch, wenn du mich nicht reinlässt."

"Es würde dir guttun, wenn dich endlich mal jemand im Arsch hätte!", begrüßt sie ihn, als sie ihm in Unterwäsche die Tür aufmacht – anscheinend macht sie sich auch gerade fertig – einen Schritt zur Seite geht und hinzufügt, "aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch."

"Danke", keucht Kurt und schafft all das in fünf Minuten, wofür er normalerweise eine halbe Stunde braucht. Seine Haare sind immer noch zerzaust, aber ein schneller Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagt ihm, dass ihm absolut keine Zeit mehr bleibt, sich darum zu kümmern.

"Ciao!", ruft er, als er die Tür hinausstürmt.

Santana salutiert ihm hinterher: "Bis später, Alter."

Er grinst sie kurz an und weg ist er. Er rennt wie ein Verrückter – er will Miss July nicht wieder einen Grund geben, ihm das Leben schwer zu machen, jetzt wo sie ihn endlich nicht mehr bei diesem schrecklichen Spitznamen ruft und sogar ab und an seine Fortschritte lobt.

Ihm bleibt exakt noch eine halbe Minute Zeit, als er auf den Kursraum zurennt und gerade noch hineinschlüpft, ehe Miss July sich anschickt, die Tür zuzumachen. Sie schaut ihn schweigend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und Blaine sieht amüsiert aus – offensichtlich wegen seiner Haare. Kurt schirmt sie mit einer Hand ab und wirft ihm einen verspielt-ärgerlichen Blick zu.

Blaine und er haben sich eine... herrliche Freundschaft aufgebaut.

Aber trotz aller Herrlichkeit, bringt sie Kurt um den Verstand.

Denn er will mehr.

Wer hätte damals im April, als er Blaine auf der Außentreppe hatte hinfallen sehen, gedacht, dass er solch einen guten Blick dafür hatte, Boyfriend-Material zu erkennen.

Denn genau das war Blaine: feinstes Boyfriend-Material.

Wenn Blaine eine Boyfriend-Jeans wäre, dann wäre er genau Kurts Größe.

Wenn auch nur eines von Kurts Blind Dates Blaines Sinn für Humor gehabt hätte, seinen Stil und überschwänglichen Charme, seine unglaubliche Freundlichkeit, oder vielleicht auch nur seine Fähigkeit, Kurt ohne besonderen Grund zum Lachen zu bringen, dann hätte er ihnen vielleicht nicht abgeschworen.

Aber so wie die Sache steht, ist Blaine kein Blind Date. Blaine ist jemand, mit dem er sich sogar ein _richtiges_ Date vorstellen könnte. Blaine ist jemand, den er am liebsten küssen würde, wenn er sich auf die Lippe beißt oder mit der Hand durch die Haare fährt, wenn sich vom Schwitzen beim Tanzen kleine Locken aus dem Gel lösen. Blaine ist jemand, dem er einst eine anonyme Nachricht auf _NYADA Schwärmerei_ geschrieben hat, was immer noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen ist, obwohl sie sich kurz über ihr jeweiliges Liebesleben unterhalten haben – oder besser gesagt, über dessen Nichtexistenz.

Aber das sind gefährliche Gedankengänge an einem Morgen, an dem er noch nicht mal einen Kaffee hatte, denn es könnte passieren, dass er Dinge sagt, die er besser nicht sagen sollte. Also wendet Kurt schnell den Blick ab und stellt seine Tasche auf ihren angestammten Platz, bevor er sich in den Kreis der Studenten einreiht.

Die Aufwärmrunde besteht aus einer Variation aus Grundschritten. Kurt muss alle zwei Minuten ein Gähnen unterdrücken und ignoriert Blaine, der darüber amüsiert den Kopf schüttelt. Das ist auch so ein gefährlicher Gedanke. Blaine findet ihn _amüsant_ , vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Kurt hat nicht viel Erfahrung mit Beziehungen, aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er die Zeichen richtig deuten kann. Und Blaine sendet ihm _viele_ eindeutige Signale.

Und tatsächlich ist diese blöde anonyme Nachricht das einzige, was Kurt zur Zeit davon abhält, seine Flirterei zu intensivieren. Er kann regelrecht spüren, wie Rachel und Santana daheim in ihrer Wohnung über ihn die Augen verdrehen – er sollte keine so große Sache sein. Er macht aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten und das weiß er auch. Irgendwie hofft er, dass Blaine den ersten Schritt macht und dass er es gar nicht erst erwähnen muss.

Miss July fordert sie auf, sich zu zweit für eine Partnerübung aufzustellen und es fällt weder Blaine noch Kurt ein, so zu tun, als würden sie sich nur ganz zufällig auswählen. Noch bevor Miss July ihren Satz beendet hat, schaut Kurt ihn an und Blaine dopst bereits lächelnd zu ihm herüber. Es überrascht Kurt ehrlich, dass ihm die anderen Studenten noch keine bösen Blicke zugeworfen haben oder ihn beschuldigen, mit seinem TA zu schlafen, um seine Note zu verbessern. Aber wahrscheinlich wissen sie alle, dass Miss July sie bei lebendigem Leib rösten würde, wenn sie Blaine einer derartigen Sache beschuldigten. Außerdem hat sie (laut Blaine) bereits mehrfach betont, dass sie sich nicht darum schert, was er in seiner Freizeit macht, wenn der Kurs zu Ende ist.

Zuerst erklärt sie die Tanzfigur, dann bittet sie Blaine, ihr zu helfen, sie jedem zu zeigen. Der erste Teil sieht ziemlich einfach aus: eine halbe Drehung, an beiden Händen gehalten, ein kleiner Schritt zur Seite und das ganze noch einmal ein wenig schneller in die andere Richtung. Aber Kurt reißt die Augen auf und sieht, wie auch einige der anderen Studenten zu flüstern anfangen, als Miss July dicht neben Blaine steht, mit der rechten Hand ihren rechten Knöchel umfasst und ihr Bein weit nach hinten hochstreckt, während Blaine sie nur mit der Hand unterstützt.

Für so etwas ist Kurt viel zu müde.

Blaine kichert, als er seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sieht. "Ist es gestern spät geworden?", murmelt er, als er sich wieder neben Kurt stellt.

"Ich hab ihm Diner gearbeitet."

"Also dann, übt eure Tanzschritte", verkündet Miss July nah an Kurts Ohr und etwas zu laut für seinen Geschmack. "Und bitte kommt nicht zu mir, falls eure Knochen knacken, damit könnt ihr euren Physiotherapeuten nerven."

Kurt nimmt seufzend seine Ausgangsposition ein und Blaine ergreift seine rechte Hand mit seiner linken. Bevor sie beginnen, schlägt Blaine vor, dass sie erst an dem ersten Teil der Übung arbeiten und Kurt ist sofort einverstanden. Sie wiederholen es ein paar Mal, aber es ist nicht besonders schwierig, es gibt also keine Entschuldigung dafür, immer und immer wieder den einfachen Teil zu üben. Als sie den zweiten Teil üben, bietet Blaine ihm sogar an, die Positionen zu tauschen, so dass Kurt ihn nur stützen muss und dieses Bein-Dings nicht selbst zu machen braucht.

Kurt findet es süß, dass Blaine ihm sein Leben anvertraut, wo Kurt sich nicht mal wach genug fühlt, überhaupt nur aufrecht zu _stehen_. Aber es klappt gut und Kurt muss zugeben, dass der Anblick von Blaine, der sein Bein hoch in die Luft streckt, als wäre es die einfachste Sache der Welt, ihn jedes Mal ein klein bisschen wacher werden lässt.

"Irgendwann müssen wir tauschen", sagt Blaine schließlich und drückt Kurt die Hand, als der das Gesicht verzieht. "Du schaffst das schon."

Der erste Teil läuft glatt, wie erwartet, aber als Kurt sein Bein anhebt und sich nach vorne beugt, verliert er sofort das Gleichgewicht und steht nur eine Sekunde lang schwankend da, bevor er sein Bein wieder absenkt. Das zweite Mal ist es sogar noch schlimmer, denn er verliert nicht nur das Gleichgewicht, sondern lässt auch noch Blaines Hand los und fällt hin. Er schafft es, sich im Sturz zu drehen, so dass er auf seinem Hintern landet und einen guten Blick auf Blaines amüsiertes Gesicht hat.

Als Kurt das Gesicht verzieht, wandelt sich Blaines Blick sofort von amüsiert zu besorgt, aber bevor er ihm aufhelfen kann, rappelt Kurt sich selbst auf und murmelt ohne nachzudenken: "Nein, lach ruhig, ich hab schließlich auch gelacht, als du damals auf der Treppe auf deinem Hintern gelandet bist und..."

Er bricht ab, als ihm klar wird, was er gerade gesagt hat. _Oh Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein._

Blaines Augen sind so groß wie Untertassen, als auch ihm klar wird, was Kurts Worte bedeuten.

Kurt tritt sofort auf ihn zu und stottert los, versucht so leise zu sein, wie es geht, denn sie sind immer noch im Tanzkurs, _verdammt nochmal,_ aber er muss es einfach erklären. "Gott, ich wollte nicht... ich meine, das war... ich wollte nicht wie ein Stalker wirken oder so, ich war nur... ich fand dich irgendwie süß, weißt du, wie du da runter gefallen bist und... und ich wusste nicht wie du heißt, deshalb dachte ich, 'Warum nicht?' Ich... oh Mist, ich schwöre, dass das kein ausgeklügelter Plan war, dich zu stalken oder so was in der Art, es tut mir so leid..."

Blaine legt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Pssst", flüstert er.

_Ach richtig, Tanzkurs._

Oh Gott, beinahe hätte er sich zum Affen gemacht vor dem Jungen, den er mag, _und_ seinen Mitstudenten _und_ seiner Dozentin. Zum Glück war Blaine da, um zu verhindern, dass... _Nein_. Ganz schlecht, dass Blaine hier ist. Blaine hasst ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich wegen des Stalkings.

Er wagt es, dem besagten Jungen einen Blick zuzuwerfen und ihm fehlen die Worte, als Blaine ihn ansieht, als sei er das merkwürdigste Ding im gesamten Universum – seine Augen erforschen ihn, sein Mund steht offen, anscheinend versucht er die rechten Worte zu finden, um ihm zu antworten.

"Ich habe nie verstehen können, wie ich süß aussehen konnte, wenn ich eine Treppe herunterfalle", ist es, wofür Blaine sich entscheidet. "Aber dich jetzt gerade hinfallen zu sehen... ich glaube, ich verstehe es jetzt."

Kurts Herzschlag flattert nervös. Hat Blaine gerade gesagt, was Kurt glaubt, dass er gesagt hat? Dass er nicht nur nicht sauer ist, weil Kurt ihm nichts von jenem Tag vor der Eingangstreppe der NYADA erzählt hat, sondern dass er zusätzlich auch noch findet, dass Kurt süß ist? Wow, er hatte heute noch keinen Kaffee, seine Haare sehen aus wie ein Vogelnest und der Hintern tut ihm weh, aber diese Tanzstunde entwickelt sich gerade zur besten seines Lebens.

Miss July kommt in ihre Richtung gelaufen, sie haben also keine Zeit, weiter ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, sondern machen sich stattdessen ein drittes Mal an diese Tanzfigur. Diesmal gelingt es Kurt, nur ein wenig wackelig auszusehen und nicht vollkommen inkompetent. Trotzdem bekommt er einen schnippischen Kommentar von Miss July, aber das macht ihm nicht wirklich was aus. Er wird einfach nach dem Kurs mit Blaine weiterüben. Immer und immer weiter.

Genau aus diesem Grund kann er es kaum erwarten, endlich mit Blaine allein zu sein. "Gott, ich dachte, sie würden nie gehen", sagt er, als die Tür geschlossen ist und nur noch sie beide übrig sind. Er tritt näher an Blaine heran und grinst kokett, denn er hat endlich grünes Licht zum Flirten bekommen und er hat fest vor, all seine Vorzüge hemmungslos zu nutzen.

Blaines eigenes Lächeln erscheint Kurt ein wenig zaghaft. "Willst du du den Schritt nochmal üben?"

Okay, wenn Kurt ehrlich ist, dann hat er eher eine Unterhaltung erwartet, aber wenn Blaine zuerst noch üben will... er hat seinen peinlichen Wortschwall noch nicht ganz verdaut, vielleicht ist es also gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie die Unterhaltung noch etwas aufschieben. Er ergreift Blaines Hand und dreht sich leichtfüßig in die Tanzfigur, obwohl die Endpose ihm immer noch zu schaffen macht.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es mit etwas mehr Hilfestellung üben", schlägt Blaine vor, kommt ein bisschen näher, legt beide Arme um Kurts Taille, um ihn zu halten und während Kurt immer noch sein Bein in die Luft streckt, legt Blaine den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. _Woah_. Dann ist Kurt also nicht der Einzige, der sich freut, dass die Flirterei endlich losgeht.

Kurt kommt langsam außer Atem, als er immer wieder übt, sein Bein anzuheben und es graziös wieder fallenzulassen, während Blaine ihm leise Anweisungen ins Ohr flüstert. Beim vierten Versuch, schafft er es tatsächlich bewegungslos auszuhalten und darüber freuen sie sich beide. Blaines Lachen an seinem Rücken fühlt sich richtig gut an und Kurt dreht unbewusst den Kopf in Blaines Richtung.

Er ist nicht auf Blaines Lippen so nah an seinem eigenen Mund vorbereitet.

Er überlegt gerade, ob er es einfach wagen sollte, als Blaine plötzlich den Mund aufmacht, um etwas zu sagen. "Ich weiß, du hast es quasi versehentlich gestanden", murmelt er (sein Gesicht ist so nah, dass Kurt sehen kann, wie ihm die Röte Millimeter für Millimeter in die Wangen steigt, was irgendwie süß ist), "aber ich muss dir auch was sagen." Blaine holt tief Luft. "Erinnerst du dich an die anonyme Nachricht im vergangenen Dezember, wo jemand gestanden hat, dass er für dich schwärmt?"

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Ja, warum?"

Blaine errötet noch stärker.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Das warst du?", haucht Kurt leise, richtet sich aus seiner Tanzpose auf und dreht sich um, um Blaine ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Blaine nickt verlegen.

Was zum _Teufel_ ist das heute für ein Tag? Das sagt er aber nicht laut, sondern flüstert nur: "Oh mein Gott."

Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Gute oder schlechte Reaktion?"

"Ähm." Kurt denkt einen Moment nach. "Sowohl als auch."

Blaine sieht aus, als hätte er das falsch aufgefasst, weshalb Kurt eine seiner Hände ergreift, die immer noch auf seiner Taille liegen. "Ich meine", sagt er und verzieht bedauernd den Mund, "während dieser ganzen Zeit, in der du nichts gesagt hast, hätten wir schon miteinander gehen können."

Blaine atmet zitternd aus. "Du hättest _Ja_ gesagt?"

"Machst du Witze", kichert Kurt. "Ich habe dir bereits bewiesen, dass ich dich süß fand, noch bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe. Ein Wort von dir nach dieser Facebook-Nachricht und ich hätte darum gebettelt, mit dir gehen zu können. Gott, ich dachte die Nachricht wäre ein Witz oder sowas, und stattdessen ist es dieser großartige Typ –"

"Warte, du hast gedacht, das wäre ein Witz?", fragt Blaine traurig.

"Na ja, also... ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so etwas schreibt und es auch tatsächlich ernst meint."

"Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort ernst gemeint", sagt Blaine sofort und Kurt grinst breit und zieht ihn an den Händen näher zu sich heran.

"Wir sind Idioten", sagt er, bevor er sich vorbeugt, um endlich seine Lippen auf Blaines Mund zu drücken und sich in dem Gefühl von _warm_ und _weich_ und _oh, Zunge_ zu verlieren – wow, Küssen ist wirklich etwas Wunderschönes, wenn man es mit der richtigen Person macht, denkt er benommen und seufzt leise an Blaines Lippen. Er hat das Gefühl, als würden sie heute nicht mehr viel tanzen. Und wenn sich dieses Gefühl bestätigt, dann wird er sich nicht darüber beklagen.

Als er sich mit einem leisen Schmatz von Blaine löst, ist er erfreut, dass Blaine genauso benommen ist wie er und beugt sich wieder vor für _mehr –_ schmunzelt in den Kuss, als Blaine tatsächlich zu tanzen beginnt, während Kurt ihn immer noch küsst.

"Verrückter Kerl", flüstert Kurt liebevoll und dreht sich von ihm weg, als die Choreographie es verlangt.

Nachdem Blaine ihn wieder an sich herangezogen hat, hält er Kurt an der Taille fest und sagt: "Weißt du... ich schwärme schon für dich seit Dezember 2012, ich glaube also, dass ich es keine Minute länger aushalten kann, ohne dich um ein Date zu bitten."

"Ist das hier denn kein Date?", witzelt Kurt. "Ich meine, wir tanzen... und küssen uns...mmmh..."

Blaine bringt es auf den Punkt, indem er ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen bringt, und Kurt fügt sich glücklich. Gott, hätte er gewusst, dass die Lösung dieses Problems so _einfach_ war, dann hätte er schon vor Wochen auf Santana und Rachel ge– "Neeeiiin", stöhnt er. "Wenn Rachel und Santana das herausfinden, dann machen sie mir das Leben zur Hölle."

Blaine kichert, aber dann bricht er plötzlich ab, als ihm klar wird, dass er im selben Boot sitzt wie Kurt. "Mist, Sam auch."

Kurt streichelt nachdenklich mit dem Finger Blaines Arm auf und ab. "Weißt du", sagt er, "ich hab da vielleicht eine Idee."

Denn... ihre Freunde können nicht lange böse auf sie sein, wenn sie sie auf dieselbe Art um Verzeihung bitten, die diese ganze Sache überhaupt erst ins Rollen gebracht hat, stimmt's?

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer freue ich mich riesig über Kudos und/oder Kommentare <3


End file.
